


Promise Me

by PassionWriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionWriter/pseuds/PassionWriter
Summary: What if Claire had a valid argument when Jamie decided to send her back through the stones. It would certainly give him something to think about.  What would he do if she gave him the power to call her back to him.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 236
Kudos: 364





	1. Chapter 1

Claire argued with him all the way up the hill toward the stones, not yet willing to concede defeat and admit that he might be right. "Jamie, we don't know that you will die on that battlefield."

Jamie sighed as he kept pushing her further up the hill, "Aye, we do. Ye said it yer self that no Scots survive this battle."

Claire tried to plant her feet in the ground and make him stop, but he wasn't having it as he pushed on, "We don't know that for sure. Now that I have spent some time actually living in the history I had only ever read about, I know how facts can be construed to paint one side in a better light or to increase the devastation of the other. History is recorded from personal accounts, but, Jamie, people can get it wrong, they can lie, they can exaggerate to make their story sound better."

Jamie stopped and pulled her to him as they were almost two-thirds of the way up the hill. "Do ye no' think I ken that. No, I dinna ken for a fact that I will die and I dinna ken that I will no'. But my chances are no' good. If the redcoats dinna kill me on that battlefield I will surely by hung after being captured or hunted by the MacKenzie's for killin' Dougal. Either way, I am a dead man, I willna survive and I canna let ye remain here. I must see ye safe, just as I promised ye. Ye willna ever be alone again, so I must send ye back to a man who can care for ye. Ye must go back for the bairn. This child is all that will remain of me, I ask ye, Claire, to see it safe."

Claire sighed as she acknowledged her defeat and finally allowed a tear to slip free, "Yes, you are right. We don't know either way and I did promise you that I would go back if it came to this. I won't fight you on it any longer, I will go. But I want you to promise me something before I do."

Jamie placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes, "Anything mo ghráidh."

Claire smiled sadly, "If you find that you do survive, you must send me a message somehow, let me know that you survived. I can't go on without knowing. Promise me that you will somehow leave me a clue. If I don't find something, then I will know that you kept your word and died on that battlefield."

Jamie narrowed his gaze at her, but nodded, "Aye, I can make ye that promise. But I dinna ken how a message could reach ye 200 years into the future. What would ye have me do?"

Claire furrowed her brow in thought, then she looked up, her eyes brightened with an idea. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the dragonfly that Hugh Monroe had given her. She handed it to Jamie, "If you survive and make it back to Lallybroch, bury this under your mother's rose bushes, right next to the front steps."

Jamie took the dragonfly from her, "Aye if ye dinna find it there, ye will ken that I didna make it past the day."

Claire swallowed past the lump in her throat as she tried not to think too much about that possibility, "Yes, if I don't find it there I will move on with my life with Frank. But if I do find it, I will be coming back to you, do you understand me?"

Jamie shook his head, "NO, Claire it will be too dangerous for ye in this time. Ye must remain in yer time, no matter what, promise me, Claire. Promise me that ye willna risk yer life or that of our bairn to return to me should I survive."

Another tear slipped free, "I promise that I will do what must be done."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a retelling of the scenes following Jamie sending Claire back. Don't worry it will take on a life of it's own soon, but I must take you through these scenes to get to the devergent.

Jamie kissed her once more before pressing her hand to the stone. She disappeared from his arms, leaving only the heat of her body and her unique scent lingering in the air around him. He gathered what remaining strength he had left and walked away from the stone, away from his last link to Claire. He strode slowly back down the hill, his feet dragging as he forced his body to return to Culloden moor and face his destiny.

* * *

Claire awoke on the grass and knew instantly that she was no longer in the 18th century. She moved her hands over her body to ensure that she and the baby were whole. She opened her eyes at the sound of a roaring plane flying across the sky. She laid still, tears sliding down to fill the cavity of her ears as the realization hit her. She had left her whole world behind and they were all gone, all turned to dust. She laid there for several minutes, wallowing in her anguish and coming to terms with her new reality.

She rolled over and came to her knees. She stared at that dreaded stone and screamed her heart out at the unfairness of it all. Fate had given her a love beyond words, to cruelly tear it from her grasp. She climbed to her feet, wiped the tears from her face, and strode down the hill. Lallybroch was too far away to walk to in her state, so she needed to head to Inverness and find help. There was only one person that she trusted with the truth and she hoped dearly that Mrs. Graham was still in the employ of Reverend Wakefield.

* * *

Jamie made it back to Culloden moor just in time to join Murtagh and the rest of the men as they charged toward the British canons, cutting men down left and right. Jamie roared his battle cry as he brandished his sword, killing anyone in his path across the moor. He stopped when he noticed his nemesis staring straight at him, with an evil grin plastered across his face. Jamie lifted his sword and ran straight toward Black Jack Randall, only one thing crossing his mind at that moment. If he truly did die on this day, he would take that monster with him and his death and sacrifice willna be for naught.

He battled Randall, relentlessly, for how long he didna ken, but the battle raged on around them, men falling and dying but the two of them remained standing. Swords were drawn, slashing a clashing together, each looking for that opening that would lead to the certain death of their opponent. Randall's sword slashed across Jamie's kilt, coming into contact with the large muscle of his thigh. Jamie dropped to his knees and shoved his sword toward Randall's torso, determined to take the bastard with him to his grave. The sword found its mark and Jamie shoved harder, twisting the sword as it sliced through Randall's flesh like a hot knife through butter. Randall staggered toward Jamie, slumping against him and taking both men down. Jamie lost consciousness from the blood loss of his thigh wound and he waited for death to take him.

* * *

Claire had marched down the road toward Inverness for over an hour, tears running down her face as she imagined Jamie facing his final moments, bleeding out and in pain, waiting for death to take him. She was startled from her thoughts by the sound of an automobile coming up and stopping behind her. She stood stock still as the sound of a man's voice shook her to her core, "Are ye alright madam, can I be of any help to ye?"

Claire turned slowly toward the voice, shaking as she recognized the make of the car and coming to terms with her worst fears being realized. Before she could think of anything else, the words spilled out of her, "Who won the battle of Culloden?"

The man looked at her in confusion, "Why the British did of course."

Claire wrapped her arms around herself, seeking comfort that she was unable to provide herself and sunk to the ground as she wept with loss all over again. The man helped her to her feet and guided her to the passenger seat of his car. She was inconsolable and he didn't know what to do with her, so he took her to the hospital in Inverness. The doctors injected her with a sedative upon her arrival and waited for her to sleep before removing her garments, replacing them with a hospital gown.

When she woke a nurse was checking the amount of saline in her IV. Claire cleared her throat and tried to sit up, "Please, I need to make a phone call, I need to call my friend."

The nurse startled at Claire's voice, "Aye, madam, your husband has been notified. He shall arrive tomorrow from Oxford."

Claire shook her head, "No, I don't want him, I need to call my friend please."

The nurse furrowed her brow, "Alright, give me her name and I will make the call myself."

Claire nodded, "Her name is Mrs. Graham, she works for Reverend Wakefield, if you could just ring the manse and tell her that Claire needs to speak with her right away."

The nurse nodded, "Aye, madam. I shall go and give her a call now."

Claire tried to smile at her, but the emotion did not reach her eyes, "Thank you, please come back and let me know what she says."

The nurse gave her a disapproving look before closing the door behind her. Roughly ten minutes later the same nurse returned, "I was able to reach this Mrs. Graham, she can be here later this afternoon during visiting hours."

* * *

Jamie woke several times with the weight of Randall's dead body pressing down on him. He watched as the British scoured the battlefield for living Scots, plunging their swords into anyone that eve twitched. Jamie laid perfectly still, unable to even lift a finger and beg for his death as well. He lost his battle to stay awake once more and then an unknown amount of time later he awoke to a moistness on his lips. He opened his eyes to see snow falling gently all around. Jamie turned his head as far as he could manage and saw Claire walking toward him, looking ethereal in her white shift.

She approached him and cupped his cheek, "Are you alive?"

He blinked his eyes and tried to smile, but when he opened his eyes again, Claire was gone. In her place stood none other than Rupert MacKenzie, asking the same question that Claire just had. Jamie begged him, "Let me be."

Rupert looked over his old friend, "I willna let ye die out here, can ye walk?"

Jamie shook his head the tiny bit he was capable of and moved his hand to reveal the blood oozing from his thigh. Rupert shook his head and scooped Jamie up into his arms, causing the dragonfly to slip from his fingers into the muddy moor. The last thing Jamie knew to be real was Rupert carrying him away from the battlefield muttering about stubborn, hard headed Frasers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Valhalla is associated with the Vikings, but with the other beliefs that these Scots still had, I figured it fit pretty well in my retelling.

Claire was asleep when Mrs. Graham knocked softly on her door, "Welcome back, my dear. I came as soon as I could get away. Ye dinna have to worry, Mr. Randall will be here by morning."

Claire shook her head, "No Mrs. Graham, I don't want Frank, you were right. I am married to another man a highlander in the 18th century. I must get out of here and go to Lallybroch. He said he would leave me something there if he survived the battle."

Mrs. Graham sat down in the chair next to her bed and patted her hand, "Slow down Mrs. Randall, yer no' makin' any sense. Start from the beginning and tell me everything."

Claire sighed, "Mrs. Graham I don't have time to tell you everything now, but if you can get me out of here, I promise I will tell you the whole story."

Mrs. Graham looked down, "I'm afraid they willna release ye until yer husband arrives my dear, there is naught that I can do for ye."

Claire sagged back against the bed. "I don't understand why I have to wait for Frank, I'm no longer his wife."

Mrs. Graham looked up at her, "Aye, ye are in the eyes of the law. We have a bit of time before I must go, can ye tell me where ye have been these past three years?"

Claire nodded, "I suppose that I have nothing better to do until Frank arrives.

* * *

Jamie awoke in agonizing pain, he knew he was fevered and dying from the last wound he had suffered by that damnable Captain Randall. He looked around to see other injured men, they were all huddled inside an abandoned barn. He heard Rupert arguing with an Englishman about two young boys being granted some mercy. The Englishman informed Rupert that any Jacobite supporters were to be executed.

Jamie sighed in relief, his end would be coming soon. He wouldn't have to wait much longer for God to take him and then the physical pain from his wounds would end as well as the mental anguish of being parted from Claire and their bairn. He closed his eyes and waited for his turn as one man at a time was led outside, followed by a barrage of gunshots. 

Finally, all of the men who could stand upright on their own had been executed, save Rupert. Jamie bid Rupert goodbye and promised to see him again in Valhalla. Rupert marched out proudly to face his death at the end of the barrels of the British rifles. The only men left were those who were too injured to stand. Jamie volunteered to go next but was stopped as the Colonel heard Jamie utter his name. It turned out that the Colonel was the older brother of the lad whose life Jamie had spared at Carriarick. The Colonel refused to execute Jamie, claiming the debt of honor incurred on his family would not allow it. 

Jamie was placed in a wagon after sundown and sent home to Lallybroch. By the time he arrived and opened his eyes to the sight of his sister, he thought he was dead. However, he soon found out that he was not dead and Jenny was not about to let him die. Jenny used all her knowledge and will power to overcome Jamie's injury, fighting off the fever that threatened to take his life.

* * *

After telling Mrs. Graham absolutely everything, the older lady had some suggestions for Claire, "If ye truly wish to part from Mr. Randall and ye think there might be a chance that yer Jamie survived the battle, I dinna think that ye should reveal the part about traveling through time. It will only give him a reason to have ye locked away. The doctor said that ye are in good health, so as soon as Mr. Randall arrives, they should release ye to him. I have set up a couple of rooms for ye to convalesce at the manse. Once ye are there, we can make a trip to Lallybroch and search for yer token."

Claire nodded, "Yes, of course, you are right. Thank you for helping me, Mrs. Graham."

Mrs. Graham waived the thanks away, "If ye wish me to call ye Claire and no' Mrs. Randall, ye must use my first name as well. Ye may call me Ann."

Claire smiled, "Thank you Ann, you have no idea how much your friendship means to me."

Ann stood from her chair, "I will see ye soon Claire, but visiting hours are almost over and I must be going now. Get some rest before ye face Mr. Randall in the morning and try to remain calm, everything will be alright."

Claire nodded as she bid her friend goodbye.

* * *

Eventually, Jamie was well enough to realize that he was not going to die and he wondered how he would tell Claire everything that had happened. He cried every night with missing her but knew that he had made the right choice by sending her back to her time. It was no longer safe for her in the 18th century and Jamie was in no condition to care for her. He thought about not leaving anything at all for her but knew that his heart would not let him go back on his word. He had made a promise to her and he intended to keep it.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire woke the next morning to a knock on her door, she stiffened and knew immediately who it was. She looked out her hospital room window to avoid facing him for as long as possible. She knew that she no longer wanted to be with him, no matter if Jamie had died at Culloden or had miraculously survived somehow. But she was still unsure of exactly how she would say that to him. She listened as his footsteps came closer then stopped just beside her hospital cot. She saw his reflection in the glass of her window and gasped as she turned toward him. "Frank, I'm, well I'm back."

Frank leaned toward her and she instinctively cowered away from his touch. Frank looked at her in confusion, "I'm so sorry, Claire."

She shook her head, "No, it's not you. It's alright, I'm alright. But I'm ready to get out of this bloody hospital, do you think you can convince the doctors to release me?"

Frank took a step back, "Yes, I have talked with Reggie and he has agreed to let us stay with him while you convalesce. He had Mrs. Graham make up a couple of rooms for us and we can stay as long as we need until you are back to your old self."

Claire nodded, "That should do nicely, thank you."

She turned away from him, crossed her arms over her chest, and effectively dismissed him with the gesture. Frank stood frozen in place for a moment, not sure what to make of the woman before him. The woman who had been his wife not so long ago, but now seemed like a complete stranger to him. Without knowing what else to do or say, he turned and left the room in search of her doctors.

A nurse was sent in with some borrowed clothes soon after Frank left and Claire gratefully accepted them. She skipped the panties, having become used to not wearing them over the past three years but opted to wear the bra. She pulled the lightweight sundress over her head and used her fingers to comb through her curls. She pulled the uncomfortable modern shoes on, tied the laces, and sat on the edge of the bed to wait for someone to tell her that she could leave.

Eventually, there was a light knock on the door and Frank walked in, followed by one of her doctors. "Are ye ready to leave Mrs. Randall?"

Claire winced at the use of the name she had loathed for the past three years, but quickly schooled her features, "Yes, I am quite ready to leave this place."

The doctor nodded, handed a clipboard to Frank, who signed a form, and then she was released into his custody. The drive to the manse lasted about 15 minutes and was uncomfortable, to say the least. Claire was jumping out of her skin to be stuck in an automobile again and couldn't wait to stop when they arrived at the manse. She nearly ran inside the manse in search of Mrs. Graham as Frank gathered her 18th century belongings and carried them into the house and up to her room.

Claire found Mrs. Graham in the kitchen preparing lunch for the five of them. "Mrs. Graham, I mean Ann, when can we go to Lallybroch?"

Ann looked at her in confusion, "Ye just arrived dear, have ye spoken wi' Mr. Randall?"

Claire looked down at the floor. "No, not yet. I was hoping to have an answer from Jamie, either way before I talked to Frank. I want to have a plan before I tell him where I have been."

Ann patted her shoulder, "I ken what yer feelin' lass, but ye must speak wi' him. We can drive up to Lallybroch in the morning."

Claire huffed, "But Mrs. Graham if something happened to Jamie and he did survive but he needs me to heal him, the longer it takes the higher the chances that he won't survive. I need to know if he survived."

Mrs. Graham turned and took both of Claire's hands in hers, "Claire, if Jamie made it back to Lallybroch and was well enough to leave the token for ye to find, he survived for more than just a few days. That is at least a 5 days ride in favorable weather. One more day willna hurt ye, go talk to Mr. Randall. Ye already have a plan, ye just need to share it wi' him."

Claire sighed, "Yes, I know you are right, but I'm just not ready yet."

Mrs. Graham turned Claire toward the study, "Tis time ye get ready lass, there is no time like the present."

* * *

Jamie walked around the corner of the house to see Claire standing in the dooryard, the wee lass of about 4 years old, a head full of red curls and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen stood next to her, hiding in her skirts. He dropped the pitchfork and ran to Claire, lifting her bodily into his arms and placing kisses all over her face in thanks. "Mo grháidh, ye came back to me, even though I told ye no' to, ye came back to me."

Claire giggled, "I promised I would Jamie, I told you that if you left me a message that I would return to you."

Jamie set her down, "I told ye no' to come back, that it was too dangerous, ye promised that ye wouldna."

Claire shook her head, "No, what I said was that I promise to do what must be done. I never said that I would stay away and I have done what needs to be done to see you and the rest of our family safe. You will never have to worry about being hunted again. We belong together and I will never leave you again, do you understand me?"

Jamie released his hold on Claire's waist and knelt down in front of the lass. He reached out to touch her hair and looked up at Claire, "Is this our bairn, is this our wee lass?"

Claire nodded as she choked back tears, "Introduce yourself to your father sweetheart."

The little girl smile tentatively, "Hello, my name is Brianna Ellen Fraser, what's yer name?"

Jamie choked back a sob of his own, his eyes shining brightly with unshed tears, "My name is James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser."

The little girl's eyes lit up as she looked up at Claire then back at Jamie, "That is my Da's name, are ye my Da?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I am yer Da, lass."

Brianna threw her arms around Jamie's shoulders, almost knocking him backward with the force of her hug. Jamie chuckled at her reaction and nuzzled his nose into her curls, "Thank ye for that a nighean, mo chridhe. Tha gaol agam ort."

Brianna pulled back from him, "I love ye too Da, but why were ye no' wi' us since I was a bairn?"

Jamie shook his head, "I dinna ken lass, I was a fool and sent yer Mam away to keep ye both safe."

Brianna placed her little hands on her hips, "We can only be safe wi' ye Da, Mama said there is no place safer than yer arms."

Jamie looked up at Claire his brow quirked up in amusement. Claire shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'she's right and you know it.'

Jamie looked back at his daughter, "Aye, yer mama is right. Come, let me hold ye once more."

Jamie reached out to take her in his arms again, but she vanished before him. He frowned and looked up but Claire had disappeared as well. Jamie screamed at the pain it caused in his heart and suddenly he was being woken by Jenny, "Jamie, wake up, ye were havin' another nightmare."

Jamie sat up in bed, "It was no' a nightmare Jenny, but the choice I made has made my life the nightmare."

Jenny frowned at him, "What do ye mean by that, Jamie?"

He shook his head, "Tis no' anything that ye have done. I sent Claire away to see her safe and I dinna ken if I shall ever see her again."

Jenny sat down on the edge of the bed, "Tell me what ye have done, tell me how I can help ye fix yer mistake."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I think I must tell ye everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny sat stunned after everything Jamie had revealed. She knew Jamie believed it and the more she thought about Claire's strangeness, the more it made sense that she had indeed come from the future. She had known things that no woman should know. She and Jamie had a relationship that other women longed to have with their husbands. Jenny came to a decision, nodded briefly then turned back to face Jamie, "Right, we must send her a message then. Where is the dragonfly token that Hugh Monroe gave to her?"

Jamie buried his face in his hands, "It must have slipped from my fingers when I was in a fever on the battlefield at Culloden moor. I dinna think I could ever find it again. What will I do, Jenny? I want her back, I ken it isna safe, but I need her wi' me. She is my purpose for livin' and I canna go on livin' wi' out her."

Jenny patted his knee. "She will look for a token, it doesna have to be the dragonfly. I'll go fetch ye some writing implements, ye will write her a letter and we will figure out what to put wi' it. I have a box and some oilcloth, we can place everything in the box, seal it wi' wax and wrap the whole thing wi' oilcloth before we bury it."

Jamie let a few tears slide down his face as he tried to find his voice, "Thank ye, Jenny, thank ye for everythin', I dinna ken what I would do wi' out ye."

Jenny scoffed, "Aye, who kens where ye would be if I wasna around to care for ye. I'll be right back with that paper and quill."

* * *

Frank sat on the bench opposite from her in the Reverend's flower garden, his hands in fists on his knees. "So what is it you want from me, Claire?"

Claire shook her head and looked down at her folded hands. "All I want is for you to agree to a divorce. As I have told you, I am carrying Jamie's child and I intend to either find Jamie again or raise this child on my own."

Frank stood up and began pacing, "How do you intend to do that, if you can't find your precious Jamie, how do you intend to care for a child all on your own?"

Claire remained calm, even though she knew that Frank's ire was rising, "My uncle left me his house and I have my inheritance. It won't last forever, but by the time I need to find employment, mine and Jamie's child will be old enough to attend school. I can work while he or she attends school and be home for them when they return. I have already thought everything through Frank, I can make this work."

Frank walked over and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his. "You are still my wife, I still love you. I know you still love me, for God's sake Claire, you still wear my ring. We can raise this child together as mine and yours."

Claire shook her head, pulled the gold band from her finger and placed it in his hand, "No, Frank I don't want that. I don't love you anymore. I only kept the ring because I felt it was wrong to remove it until I could tell you to your face that I chose Jamie and I will keep choosing Jamie. He is the love of my life and there can be no other, not even you."

Frank stood and fisted his hands against his legs, "You are just confused, a love like ours doesn't just die. I demand that we raise this child together and you forget about your past. You are not to search for this Jamie or tell our child of him."

Claire stood and came nose to nose with him as she snarled, "I will not lie to MY child. You think you know what's best for me but you don't." Claire gathered all her courage and bluffed for all she was worth, praying to God that Frank would buy the lie. "What if Jamie turns up, what if he didn't die. He has rights to his child, or did you not think of that Frank?"

Frank stumbled backward and sank down onto the bench in defeat, "Right, he would be able to take the child from us. I couldn't live with that."

Claire nodded as she resumed her place on her own bench. "Now, all I ask is that you agree to the divorce without argument. It is your right, you can divorce me on grounds of desertion. We have been parted for almost three years, Frank. I am pregnant for the second time with another man's child. I don't love you anymore and forcing me to stay with you is not going to change that."

Frank nodded, "Yes, I can see that. I won't force you to remain as my wife if you don't wish to. I will talk to Reggie about letting you stay here until you are ready to move on. I'm going to return to Oxford and go see my lawyer. I'll have the divorce papers sent here. I hope for your sake that your Jamie has not died and that he can make you happy, Claire, because clearly I can't do that anymore."

* * *

Jamie sat down at Claire's vanity to begin writing his letter to her. He would have gone down to the study, but his leg still pained him too much to risk the stairs yet.

He dipped his quill and tried to think of how to begin. He had a desire to pour his heart out to her and beg her to come back but he had to leave the choice up to her. She may have decided that a life in the 20th century with Frank was better than returning to Jamie or she might be waiting to hear from him. Either way, it would be her choice.

_My Dearest Claire,_

_As promised I am going to send you a message to let you ken that I have survived. However, I lost the dragonfly on the battlefield, in its place I am sending a letter and a token that ye will ken is from me. I must admit to ye, that I contemplated no' leavin' ye anything to find. I almost convinced myself that ye would be better off wi' Frank back in yer time. But then I had a dream about ye and our bairn. She was so beautiful mo chridhe, she was the spit of my mother and she was so kind. I realized when I awoke that I didna want to miss a moment of her life. I ken it is safer for ye in yer time, but my heart longs for ye._ _If ye have found that ye are happy wi' Frank, then ye must remain there. But if ye find it in yer heart that ye long to be wi' me again as well, please come back to me._

_Yer probably wondering how I survived. Tis a rather ironic story. After sendin' ye back through the stones I returned to the battlefield. I made my way all the way across to the British side unharmed. I dinna even ken how many men I killed as I crossed. Then I turned and began to make my way back across, cutting down redcoats left and right. Suddenly I saw Black Jack Randall and all else left my mind. I was determined to spill his blood, his life was mine and I took it, but no before he attempted to castrate me._

_Rupert found me and took me to a barn to hide with other wounded Jacobites. He didna forgive me for killin' Dougal, but he said he understood why I had to do it. We were waitin' in the barn, for what I dinna ken, but eventually, some British soldiers arrived to execute all the Jacobites._

_Do ye remember that lad outside Carriarick, the one who tried to slit my throat while I was takin' a pish and because of yer selflessness, the lad gave up information about the British army? One of the soldiers was that lad's brother, he was a Colonel. He told me that his family's debt of honor would no' allow him to kill me, so he sent me home to Lallybroch. He didna think I would survive the trip with how bad my wound and fever were._

_If it were no' for Jenny, I would have surely died. It has been two weeks since I said goodbye to ye at the stone circle and I can barely walk from the pain in my leg. I have told Jenny everything, I had to so that she would bury this letter for me._

_Oh, my love, I hope ye find this letter and return to me. I already miss ye so much mo nighean donn._

_Your Loving Husband_

_Jamie_


	6. Chapter 6

Frank left for Oxford immediately, stopping only briefly to talk with Reverend Wakefield. Mrs. Graham went out to the garden to console Claire but was surprised to see Claire in high spirits. "My dear, Frank just left for Oxford, I take it that he didna take yer decision to well."

Claire smiled at her, "Thank you for pushing me to tell him Ann, it would have been cruel to drag it out and give him false hope. I just hope that he can move on with his life and find someone who loves him the way he deserves to be loved, the way I love Jamie."

Ann sat down next to Claire on the bench, "Dinner will be ready soon, but I think that ye should get some rest tonight and we can go to Lallybroch wi' fresh eyes in the morning."

Claire nodded, "Thank you, Ann, I really do appreciate everything you are doing for me."

Ann patted her hand, "Dinna fash my dear. Tis my pleasure to help ye."

Claire smiled, "Well, thank you anyway. I do have some things that I might need help with, but I won't know for sure until after we visit Lallybroch."

Ann quirked her eyebrow, "Aye?"

Claire chuckled, "Aye, If Jamie survived I will be going back to him. But I want to go back prepared. I want to be able to take care of the family and I have a few ideas of how I can do that."

Ann smiled softly, "Aye, I will help ye to gather items ye may need, is there anything specific that ye are wanting to be prepared for?"

Claire took a deep breath, "If Jamie survived, he is going to be wanted by the British. He was known as Red Jamie and was a highly valued Jacobite traitor."

Ann gasped, "Yer Jamie was Red Jamie?"

Claire furrowed her brow, "Yes, do you know of him?"

Ann stood up, "Lass, I ken ye wish to go to Lallybroch, but I ken that Red Jamie survived the battle, he was hunted for 7 years before being imprisoned at Ardsmuire prison."

Claire's eyes grew wide, "Are you certain it was my Jamie?"

Ann shook her head, "Well, I canna be certain, but the stories are about Red Jamie. Come inside, have some dinner to fill yer belly then go up to yer room and rest for the night. We need to get to Lallybroch first thing in the morning and I have an idea of how to obtain a pardon for Jamie."

Claire furrowed her brow in confusion but followed dutifully after Ann. 

* * *

After a long discussion with Jenny and Ian, Jamie decided that the only thing he could put in the box with his letter to his beloved was his kilt brooch. She would recognize it as his immediately and even if the letter didn't survive for 200 years the brooch being made of iron would for sure. Jenny had offered to dig a hole and bury the box herself, but Jamie was determined that he must be the one to do it. Jenny called a few of the tenants working in the fields inside to help Jamie down the stairs and out into the yard. 

The men went slowly so that Jamie's leg wound didn't open back up as he moved down each step. When they finally got him to the front steps he had to rest for a bit since getting down the stairs had taken so much out of him. Jenny carried the box outside and set it down next to Jamie. He sat on his hip, keeping his left leg straight to keep from stretching his fresh stitches. He carefully dug the hole and placed the box inside. Jamie looked up before pushing the dirt over the box to cover the hole and noticed everyone standing around him sullenly. The sad scene reminded him of a funeral and he hoped that the outcome of this moment was a joyful reunion with his wife.

Jenny was fearful that the British would notice the newly turned dirt and asked Ian to build a flower box to place over the area where the box was buried. Both Ian and Jamie agreed that it did need another layer of protection to ensure that the box ended up in Claire's hands 200 years in the future.

After the men helped Jamie back up to the Laird's room, Ian went to the barn to start building the flower box, while Jenny walked to the edge of the forest with Claire's herb basket and dug up several plants that looked like the ones that Claire had transplanted into the herb garden. When the basket was full she returned to the house just in time to see Ian and one of the tenants placing the new flower box next to the steps over the freshly turned dirt.

* * *

Claire woke early the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs, but before she could make it downstairs, her stomach had her running for the bathroom. The morning sickness she had dreaded had finally made itself known. She sat on the floor in front of the toilet, cradling her head in her hands. When she finally thought her stomach would remain settled, she got up from the floor and made her way back into the bedroom where her suitcase from three years before awaited her on the foot of her bed. 

She opened the suitcase and pulled out a baby blue sundress and hoped it would still fit. After dressing she made her way downstairs where Ann and the Reverend were sitting at the breakfast table awaiting her arrival. The Reverend stood from his seat and pulled out a chair for Claire, "I spoke wi' Frank before he left yesterday, ye are welcome to stay here as long as ye need."

Claire took her seat, "Thank you Reverend."

The three finished their breakfast then Claire and Mrs. Graham climbed into the older woman's car and headed toward Broch Mordha and Lallybroch. Claire watched out the window as the almost familiar scenery passed by. When the archway to Lallybroch came into view, Claire sat up straighter and sobbed audibly at the dilapidated state of a place she had called home not so long ago. Mrs. Graham pulled her car to a stop outside of the small archway and the two women climbed out of the car to walk toward the front steps of the house. Claire prayed that Jamie had left her the dragonfly, his message that would lead her back into his arms. She hoped that if he had left it, that it would still remain there for her to find it.

The roses that Jamie's mother had planted were long gone, but Claire remembered where they had been and knew that Jamie would have buried the dragonfly next to the second step from the bottom, right at the edge of where the large rose bushes had grown. She walked over to the steps, pushed some dead foilage away with her foot and knelt down next to the steps, she began digging furiously with her hands. Suddenly her fingernails scraped something, she slowed her digging and began brushing the soil away from a very old oilcloth covered box. She pulled the box from the hole and stood up to go around and sit on the steps.

She carefully peeled the oilcloth from the box and set it aside. Claire turned the box over in her hands several times trying to figure out how to open it. Then Mrs. Graham extended her hand toward Claire, "Here lass, use this letter opener to pry the lid open, it appears as though it was sealed wi' beeswax."

Claire took the letter opener thankfully and began prying at the location where Ann had indicated it looked like beeswax. After a bit of leverage and grunting, Claire was able to pry the lid open. Inside the box was an item wrapped in a small piece of Fraser tartan and what looked to be a letter with Sassenach written in Jamie's own handwriting on the front. Claire set the tartan wrapped item aside and carefully opened the letter.

She wept and gasped as she read it through several times, realizing he wrote it the day before his birthday. She set the letter back in the box and picked up the item. She unfolded the tartan and the sun glinted off of the metal revealed within. Claire's hand came up to cover her mouth as she realized that Jamie had buried his brooch for her. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and looked up to see Mrs. Graham watching her intently. "I found what I needed to, its time to follow through with those other plans. I need to return to him as soon as possible."

Mrs. Graham nodded, "I understand that ye are eager but there are certain times of the year that ye can travel. The next time will be on the 1st of May and after that the 1st of June. It willna be open again until Samhain on October 31st and I ken that ye dinna wish to wait that long. So what is it that we need to get accomplished?"

Claire's eyes grew wide. Today is already April 19th. That doesn't leave me very much time to get my affairs in order, but I must. I need to sell my uncle's house and all of his artifacts. I need to trade the money for goods and money or jewelry that I can take with me to the 18th century. I need to collect medical supplies, seeds, and fabric that I can take back with me."

Mrs. Graham nodded, "Aye, those things all sound reasonable, I have one more thing that I wish for ye to take back wi' ye."

Claire furrowed her brow, "What is that?"

Mrs. Graham took the box from Claire's lap, "Come wi' me and ye shall see. Tis something that will guarantee a pardon for Jamie."

Claire's mouth gaped open, "Seriously, you have something that can save him?"

Ann looked back at her sheepishly, "Well, no. I dinna have it but the reverend does. He willna miss it and ye can do as yer Jamie did and leave it here for me to find and I can return it to him after ye have gotten yer use out of it."


	7. Chapter 7

After the men had helped Jamie back upstairs to the Laird's room, he fell immediately asleep and did not wake for a full day. 

Jenny was worried that the short trip down the stairs had taken too much out of him and she worried that his strength would not return. "Jamie, I am afraid for yer health. Ye have become weaker since takin' the trip downstairs the day before yesterday and it took ye a full day of sleep just to find the energy to get up and take a pish. Ye will listen to me brother and remain in bed for the next week."

Jamie pulled himself to a seated position and opened his mouth to argue, but Jenny raised her hand to quiet him. "I ken that ye are gonna try and argue wi' me, but I didna fight to keep ye alive when ye returned from Culloden on death's door, just to lose ye to stubborn hard headedness. Ye will do as I say and rest. Ye willna even come down for meals, one of us will fetch them up to ye until ye have the strength to stand for more than just a minute."

Jamie opened his mouth to argue again, but Jenny got up and left the room before he could utter a word.

Later that day Jamie heard one of the bairns cry out from the nursery. He carefully swung his legs out of bed, pulled himself to a standing position, relying heavily on the bedpost for support. But when he let go of the bedpost and took a tentative step, he fell hard against the side of the bed, barely gripping the mattress and saving his head from smashing against the bedside table. Jenny had come up the stairs to check on the bairns and witnessed her brother fall. She admonished him for his foolishness and helped him back into bed. Ultimately he had to acquiesce to her demands and came to terms with the fact that he would indeed be staying in bed for the next 7 days.

He spent his wakeful moments, praying that Claire would come back to him and reading books he had already read hundreds of times. With each day that passed and no sign of Claire, Jamie fell deeper and deeper into the pit of despair. Jenny had to force him to eat, reminding him that Claire would come back to him. "Brother ye must eat, ye ken that Claire probably has no' had a chance to make it to the Lallybroch of 200 years in the future and as soon as she can, that she will return to ye." 

With the renewed hope and Jenny's steadfast belief that Claire would soon return, Jamie ate everything that was brought to him. He knew that in order to protect Claire and their child when she did finally return, he would need all of his strength and if he refused to take care of himself, there was no way that he could take care of his family. 

* * *

Mrs. Graham was unable to show her secret to Claire when they returned and the two women instead focused on the other matters that Claire had mentioned, over the next several days. Claire was surprised to learn that Mrs. Graham had several contacts in the local museums and the curators were quite interested in her uncle's artifacts. Mrs. Graham had driven Claire down to Oxford to pack up all of her uncle's belongings and speak to a realtor about selling the estate a few days after they found the box.

The two women were waiting on the front porch when the realtor arrived, "Miss Beauchamp, I presume. I received your message just yesterday and I have to say that I am quite surprised that you are prepared to put this property up for sale."

Claire stood to shake the man's hand, "Thank you so much for coming Mr. Foster, I only recently decided to move on with my life and keeping this property will limit my ability to do so. I was told that there are already several interested parties, so do you think that I can get what my uncle's property is worth in such a short amount of time?"

Mr. Foster chuckled, "Miss Beauchamp, I don't know about other realtors in Oxford, but my office alone has received inquiries on this property for the past decade that it has been sitting empty. I would be surprised if we didn't receive an offer by tomorrow morning for at the very least what the property is valued at."

Claire gaped, "That is incredible, I had no idea that there was that kind of interest."

Mr. Foster opened a folder full of returned letters, "That is entirely understandable since all the letters I have attempted to send you have been returned and marked as undeliverable. My last known address for you was while you were in the war and those letters were returned and marked as unsolicited mail, apparently not accepted as anything important by the British Army. But I can assure you Miss Beauchamp that I have made several attempts to contact you about selling this property. Now, shall we get down to brass tacks and discuss a price that you are willing to accept?"

Claire nodded, "Yes of course, would you like to come in and take a tour of the house and you can tell me what a fair price would be for both parties. I want to sell as quickly as possible, but I am not willing to just give the property away, this was my first home and though I am eager to move on, it still has great meaning for me."

Mr. Foster nodded, "I can understand the sentiment you hold and I wouldn't even suggest letting it go for less than what it is worth." 

While Claire gave Mr. Foster the grand tour of the large house, Ann went into the kitchen and made everyone some tea and biscuits. When Claire was finished giving Mr. Foster the tour, they joined   
Ann in the kitchen, "Please have a seat Mr. Foster, and enjoy some afternoon tea that my friend Ann has made for us."

Mr. Foster took a seat opposite from Claire, "Thank you, Miss Beauchamp, I don't mind if I do."

Claire took her seat, poured everyone some tea, and spread some jam on her biscuit, "Now, Mr. Foster, after having seen the house and gardens, how much is my uncle's property worth?"

Mr. Foster nearly choked on his sip of tea, "Pardon me." He wiped his mouth and folded his hands on the table in front of him, "After seeing everything I am quite impressed and I think that I can honestly raise the value that I had in mind by 30%."

Claire quirked her brow, "And that would make the new value what, if I might inquire?"

Mr. Foster nodded, "Yes, of course, I think that you will be quite pleased with my valuation of the property. I believe that we can get an offer of at least £150,000 but I also think that if you hold out a bit longer I believe we can get offers up to £200,000."

Claire sat back in her chair, "I had no idea that the property was worth that much. How long do you think it will take to get everything done once I accept?"

Mr. Foster took a bite of his biscuit, and chewed it slowly to make Claire wait in anticipation a bit longer, "I know from what you told me that you have places you wish to be. My firm is in a position to purchase the property from you today. If you accept my offer, you are agreeing that my firm will be the new owners and that I can sell the property at any time for any price I deem appropriate. If you accept this, I can have the funds transferred to your account within two days' time."

Claire's eyes grew wide, then she quickly schooled her face, "How much are you willing to offer?"

Mr. Foster chuckled, "I think it would only be fair to offer you what I think you could get if you were able to give the sale time yourself. I am willing to split the difference and offer you £175,000 today. I want to be honest with you and tell you that I believe that I can hold out for the right buyer and make much more than that, but you do not have that kind of time. I believe this to be a fair offer and if I was in your position, I would accept."

Claire narrowed her gaze at him, "Will you give me a moment to discuss this with my friend Mr. Foster? I don't want to accept this offer without talking it through with someone I trust."

Mr. Foster stood from his chair, "Of course, would you mind if I took my biscuit and tea to the porch while you discuss the matter?"

Claire smiled, "Of course, be my guest. I will come and get you after I have made a decision."

* * *

As the days went by and the strength began to return to Jamie, he was able to stand for longer and longer. By the 10th of May, he had built up enough strength to walk down the hall to the nursery. Watching Jenny's children brought both happiness and heartache. Jamie could not stop the tears from running down his face at the thoughts racing through his mind. What if Claire never found his message, what if it fell into the wrong hands? Would he be forced to live the rest of his life without his wife, without his heart, never being able to meet his child? 

He left the nursery and decided that he needed to come up with a backup plan, he needed to find another way to send Claire a message, something that could not be lost to the rigors of time. But what could he leave that would survive that long, how would she know to look for it?

Jamie returned to his room and began to fall into that pit of despair once more. Certainly, Claire would have found his message by now, that is if the message survived long enough for her to find. If she had found it, had she decided to keep her original promise to him and remain in the 20th century?

His reality was too much for him to bear so Jamie laid back on his pillow and closed his eyes to sleep. At least in his dreams, he could still hold Claire, smell her unique scent, feel her smooth skin under his rough hands, kiss her full pink lips and relish in the sweet ecstasy of her body as she gave herself over to him without restraint.


	8. Chapter 8

After Claire decided to accept Mr. Foster's offer, Ann helped her pack everything that was left in the house into boxes. They called a moving company to have everything sent back to the manse in Inverness.

Claire had Ann take her to the bank so that she could cash out her inheritance before they returned to Scotland.

As they were preparing to leave Oxford, Claire remembered a close friend of her uncle's who lived nearby, "Ann, do you mind if we make a quick detour?"

Ann closed the boot of her car after putting the last small box inside. "I dinna mind, but where are we going?"

Claire smiled in excitement, " I just remembered a friend of my uncle, he was a collector of 18th century artifacts. I am hoping that perhaps he has some coins that I can purchase."

Ann smiled thoughtfully, "That sounds like a braw plan. A few of the curators I spoke to might be willing to trade what they have for the artifacts ye have as well. I have also been thinking about the other items on yer list. I think ye need to keep what ye carry wi' ye small. Ye had mentioned fabric, but it would be easy to make that purchase after ye make the journey back through the stones. The medical supplies might be a bit hard to come by as well."

Claire furrowed her brow, "Yes, you are right about the fabric. But I know a few nurses and doctors from the time I spent in the army, I think I can get them to help with the medical supplies by telling them I'm planning to visit people in the highlands who can't travel to get the health care they are in need of. But I agree, I will wait on the fabric, I'd like to talk with Jenny and see what she suggests first anyway.

But what about the seeds, do you think it will be too much?"

Ann shook her head, "Not if we keep to the small seeds. We can see everything into the dress ye were wearing when ye returned from the 18th century. That way if ye cross any Redcoats or unsavory characters, they willna find anything of value."

Claire nodded, "Yes, I had not thought of that. It's a good plan."

* * *

Jenny could see that Jamie was slipping away from them again and decided that it was time for him to come down from his room. He needed to see that even though Claire had not yet returned, he still had plenty to live for. "Jamie, will ye watch the bairn's while Mrs. Crook and I do our chores. We have quite a bit of washin' to do and it will be so much easier wi' out the weans underfoot."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I suppose if I canna be out in the fields helpin' Ian to plant the potatoes, I may as well help ye wi' the bairns." Jamie watched the children play and it brought a small smile to his face, but all he could think about was Claire and their bairn.

He felt a bit better after spending a bit of time with the family and he knew that it would take Claire a bit of time to return to him, but the more time that past the greater his worry became.

Jamie knew in his heart that they belonged together and he knew that Claire felt the same way. After thinking about the promise she had made to him at the stones, he knew that she had left an opening for herself so that she would not be breaking her promise if she did come back to him. She had promised to do what must be done and perhaps that was what was taking her so long to return. However, he began to worry about everything bad that could happen to her upon her return to the 18th century and his thoughts became dark. He worried about what would happen to her if she came across Redcoats on her way home to Lallybroch. What if one of them recognized her from their time with Charles Stuart and knew that she was the Stuart witch or the wife of Red Jamie? Would she be captured, tortured, imprisoned, or even killed for her part in the rising?

He shook his head to try to get those negative thoughts out of his head, reminding himself that Claire was a smart lass and he had taught her well how to hide herself from any danger that she might encounter. He prayed to any God that would listen that she would be safe. 

_God shield my beloved_

_My white dove and the child that she will one day bear._

_Preserve her from violence and harm in this place and in every place._

_On this night and on every night._

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time that Claire and Ann pulled into the driveway at the manse. Claire recognized the car parked in the driveway and her body automatically tensed at the knowledge of who drove that car. She hesitantly climbed out of the car and helped Ann to unload the few boxes from the trunk. Claire followed Ann inside the manse and thankfully she had not yet run into Frank. The women took the boxes upstairs to Claire's room then went downstairs to prepare dinner.

While Claire was standing at the sink scrubbing the vegetables that Ann had put her in charge of, the hair on the back of her neck rose. Her body stiffened at the sound of his voice, a voice that used to make her melt, but now only made her skin feel like it was being run over a cheese grater. "Claire, it is so good to see you again."

Claire set the potato she was scrubbing in the sink and slowly turned to face him, her voice clipped as she answered him, "Frank, what are you doing here? I didn't think that I would see you again before I left."

Frank took a seat at the table, placed a large envelope on the table, and folded his hands on top of it. "Reggie informed me that you found proof that your James Fraser lives and that you are making plans to return to him. I thought perhaps you might not wish to wait for these papers to arrive."  
Claire wiped her wet hands on the apron she had borrowed from Ann, "What papers?"

Frank sat back and pushed the envelope across the table, "Have a look for yourself."

Claire took a step forward and picked up the envelope, not comfortable enough to take a seat at the table with Frank. She opened the envelope and pulled a stack of documents out. She looked up at him with confusion on her face, "These are the divorce papers, but why does it say that you are paying me alimony in the sum of £5,000?"

Frank leaned forward and placed his folded hands on the table again, "Call it my penance, or whatever you like, but I will not let you refuse it. Sign the papers, there is a check enclosed for that amount that is yours once you sign. I ask nothing from you, but I wish you a good life and I hope that one day I will learn the truth. I know you are not being completely honest with me and I realize that it is your right to keep some secrets, after all, I have some of my own that I will not be sharing with you. But I hope one day to know the truth of why you felt that you couldn't be honest with me from the beginning. I won't be staying at the manse tonight, I have a room at the Bed and Breakfast. You can leave the papers with Reggie, he will let me know when I can come back to get them. You will not see me again before you leave to return to James Fraser. Have a good life, Claire, and take care of yourself."

Frank got up from the chair, left the kitchen, and walked out the front door. Claire stood there looking in the direction he had just gone with her mouth agape, unable to understand what had just happened.

Ann walked over and took the documents out of Claire's hands, "I think it is time that I show ye what will help Jamie obtain his pardon, come wi' me."

Claire nodded as she let Ann take her by the hand and lead her into the Reverend's study. Once they reached the study, Ann began going through a drawer of the desk. She pulled out a folder that was labeled Red Jamie. Claire furrowed her brow and looked from the folder to Ann, "What is all of that, why would the Reverend be researching Jamie?"

Ann brought the folder over to Claire, "He has no idea that this is your Jamie, but Red Jamie was one of Charles Stuart's most trusted advisors and he was the only Fraser officer not to be executed. He is an interesting part of Scottish history. "

Claire shook her head, "But I don't understand what you could have that would guarantee his pardon."

Ann took Claire's hand and led her over to the couch, "Sit down lass and I will explain what is in this folder and what you need to do with it to help your husband."

Claire nodded and sat down, waiting for an explanation. Ann sat down next to her, placed the folder on the coffee table, and opened the front cover. The document on the top was a very old letter. Ann carefully picked it up and handed it to Claire, "The reverend didn't intend to research Red Jamie and only found this when he discovered a box of Johnathan Wolverton Randall's belongings. Somehow the captain intercepted this letter. It was found in his belongings that were forwarded to his widow, Mary Hawkins. Mary never opened the box and it was passed down through generations until the Reverend found it."

Claire swallowed a lump in her throat, tears blurring her eyes making it impossible for her to read the letter, "What does the letter say, who is it from?"

Ann patted her knee, "This is a letter from King Louis of France to King George of England. It exonerates James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser and his wife Claire Elizabeth Fraser from any wrongdoings. King Louis explains both of yer parts in trying to stop the rising from happening. He details how both ye and Jamie attempted to stop Charles Stuart from getting funding to raise an army. He tells King George how ye and Jamie had returned to Scotland almost a year before the pledge was written and that Charles Stuart forged Jamie's name, forcing him to defend his home. King Louis wrote how both of ye were proud supporters of King George and all the way up till the day that ye left Paris, ye attempted to stop Charles Stuart."

Tears were running down Claire's face, "How did Black Jack get a hold of this letter, when was it sent?"

Ann squeezed Claire's knee, "He sent this letter just after Charles Stuart released the letter of commitment to his cause. It would have arrived long before both of ye were forced to join his army. I dinna ken how Black Jack ended up with it."

Claire gasped, "But what do I with this, how will this buy Jamie's freedom?"

Ann moved her hand from Claire's knee. "Ye may not like what will be required of ye to obtain Jamie's pardon, but it must be done."

Claire narrowed her eyes, "Please just tell me, I will do anything to make sure he is not arrested, or tortured or forced to live in a cave."

Ann nodded, "Aye, I'll tell ye. It will require ye to go to London after ye make the trip through the stones. Ye will need to go there before ye return to Jamie. Ye will take this letter with ye to London, obtain his pardon and bring it back with ye to Lallybroch and by the time ye arrive at Lallybroch, Jamie will be a free man. The trip to London will take about two weeks after ye purchase a horse, if ye dinna stop, except to rest for a few hours each night."

Claire nodded, "I need to finish gathering my supplies, we are taking the artifacts to either sell or trade tomorrow. I only have a few days left until May 1st. I need to leave by then, I can't keep Jamie waiting longer than that."

Ann sighed, "We will do everything we can to make that happen."

Claire stood up with determination in her voice, "I'm writing Jamie a letter, I will send it with the post as soon as I reach Inverness. I need to let him know that I have come back so he doesn't lose hope. It will be a month and a half at least after I travel through the stones before I make it back to Lallybroch."

Ann stood, "Shall I fetch the reverend's quill and ink?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, I need to write the letter as if I was in the 18th century, I can't send anything to Jamie that will be out of place in the 18th century." 


	9. Chapter 9

With newfound determination, Claire was able to convince her old army friends to donate the supplies she needed. They donated several syringes, both metal and glass, and needles to go with them. She was given enough penicillin tablets to treat the entire highland population and enough vaccinations to match. She assembled a medical kit that any modern day physician would envy. It would be her most valuable possession, save the letter from King Louis that she would carry through the stones. 

The curators didn't have much in the way of 18th century coins, but they did pay her handsomely for the artifacts Claire's uncle Lamb had left behind. She was able to purchase quite a few pieces of gold jewelry that Mrs. Graham had skillfully sewed into her bum roll. She had also added several hidden pockets to her petticoats and overskirt. Mrs. Graham had found a cloak in an antique store that was passable enough to fit into the 18th century and she added several hidden pockets inside of the cloak as well. 

When it was all said and done, Claire had enough goods to see Lallybroch through a decade without having to worry about making any profits. The seeds she was taking with her would not only guarantee a varied diet for the residents of Lallybroch, but Claire's herbal medicine cabinet would be well supplied after the first harvest as well. On the morning of May 1st, Claire woke up bright and early, dressed in her 18th century attire, which was much heavier than it had been when she had arrived in it just over 2 weeks before and she walked downstairs to find Ann in the kitchen cooking a hearty breakfast. "Oh, Ann, you shouldn't have."

Ann waved her remark away, "Och, lass, I couldna be having ye traveling back in time on an empty stomach."

Claire chuckled, "I appreciate the sentiment, but the first thing that happens after traveling is vomiting and I'm afraid that even the thought of it is unsettling. But if you have made anything that I can carry with me, I would be happy to take it with me."

Ann nodded, "Aye of course. I'll just save this for the Reverend and Roger. I've got some provisions that I was going to send with ye anyway. I've got them all packed for ye, are ye ready to go?"

Claire nodded and took a deep breath, "Je suis pret. The sooner I can get back to the 18th century, the sooner I can return to Jamie."

* * *

Jenny came running upstairs to the Laird's room late in the afternoon on May 12th, the day after Jamie had watched the children playing in the dooryard. "Jamie, the postman just arrived, he has brought a letter for ye."

Jamie sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, then frowned as he wondered who in God's name would be writing to him. Jenny handed him the letter and Jamie's hands began to tremble, he recognized the handwriting immediately. He looked up at Jenny with tears in his eyes, his voice coming out in a whisper, "Tis from Claire."

Jenny sat down on the bed next to him, "Well, don't just sit there weepin' over it, open it, and see what she has to say."

Jamie nodded, turned his attention back to the letter, cracked the seal, and began to read. Jenny leaned over his shoulder, "Dinna keep it to yer self, brother, read it out loud so that I might hear what she has to say as well."

Jamie looked up at Jenny, wiped his eyes then looked back down at the letter to start again.

_My Dear Jamie, I received your letter three days after you sent me through the stones. I was taken to the hospital upon my arrival in my time and they would not release me until Frank arrived. I told him everything and demanded a divorce. He argued at first but soon came to realize that forcing me to remain his wife would not make me love him again. I went to Lallybroch as soon as I could and when I found your letter and brooch, I began making plans to come back. I had to wait until your birthday for the veil of time to let me come back through. In the days until your birthday, I gathered supplies, medical supplies, and items I could trade for money once I return to you._

_Do you remember me telling you about my friend Mrs. Graham, well she had something to help set you free? As you can guess you would not have received this letter unless I was back, unless I had traveled back through the stones. I have something that I need to take care of before I can return to you. It has to do with your freedom. Please trust that I can take care of this on my own. I will come back to you, back to Lallybroch, back home as soon as I have secured your freedom. I must travel to London and speak to the King, I must show him a letter that he should have received before this whole rising began. Once I have obtained your pardon, I will come home to you. I have missed you dearly my love and I cannot wait to be back in your arms again._

_I know you would wish for me not to take the risk, but I have learned the history of what will happen to you if I do not do this, and I will not risk you like that. Besides, by the time you receive this letter, I will have already made my way to London and hopefully be on my way back to you. I should arrive by mid June, so stay strong for me and don't do anything that I would not approve of._

_I love you, Jamie. Don't ever forget that._

_Your Loving Wife, Claire._

Jamie set the letter on his lap, unable to utter even a single word. Jenny picked up the letter and read it through once more. "Well, would ye look at that. I told ye that Claire would come back to ye and it seems that the stubborn lass is determined to save ye once again. She is the perfect match for ye, Jamie. The two of ye love each other so much that ye risk yer own skin for the other wi' out a second thought."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, that we do. I ken she is back here, in this time, but now I feel more worried than ever Jenny, what am I to do?"

Jenny patted her brother's leg, "Just like yer wife asks of ye. Ye are to remain strong or in this case, build yer strength back up so that when she arrives ye can lift her into yer arms as I ken ye wish to do. If it takes the lass as long as she says it will, ye have a month to prepare for her return. Ye should take that time to build yer bairn a cradle and a trunk to keep his or her clothes in."

Jamie nodded, a grin spreading across his face, "Aye, I should. My wife and bairn are comin' home to me, Jenny. My family is comin' home."

Jenny chuckled, "Aye brother, they are. Now use that fire in yer belly and get yer arse out of bed, prepare for their return."

* * *

Claire's audience with the King went much better than she had expected. She had taken the letter to him and had to send it in with one of his servants. She was summoned into his chambers a half of an hour later so the king could speak to her and get her perspective on the events preceding the rising. Claire had been honest and admitted to going as far as hiring a pickpocket to steal Charles Stuart's letters to try and put a stop to him. She explained that most Scots wanted nothing to do with the popinjay but were forced to join his army because their Lairds had committed themselves to the Prince.

She told the King how her, Jamie and Murtagh had spent several months in Paris sabotaging Charles's plans to raise funds. He laughed a deep belly laugh when she described the steps they took to fake smallpox amongst a ship's crew to try and stop the sale of wine that would help to fund Charles Stuart and how the plan had worked when they even hired their own men to rob them of the wine.

She didn't even leave out the part about how the stress of trying to stop Charles Stuart caused a young boy in their care to be abused or for her to lose her child by giving birth much to early. She confirmed King Louis's claims of her and Jamie visiting Versailles several times and telling anyone they could what kind of lunatic Charles was and how someone like him should not be trusted with their money. When Claire told him where Prince Charles had fled to, the King was eager to do as Claire asked.

After talking with the king for over 2 hours, he was more than happy to grant not only Jamie a pardon, but Claire one as well. He only asked that they write a letter of loyalty to him upon her return to Lallybroch.

Claire left London on May 16th and headed straight toward Lallybroch, eager to see her husband again and bring him the good news.


	10. Chapter 10

Jenny set the letter down, "Well, what do ye plan to do, bràthair?"

Jamie picked the letter up, read through it silently once more then, looked up at Jenny, "There is no' much I can do about Claire, ye ken she is a stubborn woman."

With the news that Claire was back in the 18th century, Jamie was able to let at least that one worry go. He knew there was nothing he could do about her going to London, at least not until she returned to him. He worried about her safety, but he knew that she was a smart lass and he hoped that she used some of the things he had taught her about avoiding trouble while traveling. He decided that the best thing to do to try and keep his mind off of Claire's circumstances was to regain his strength and prepare his body for her return.

Jenny chuckled, "Aye, she may no' have been born a Fraser, but she definitely has the Fraser stubborn streak runnin' through her."

Jamie smirked, "Aye, she does. I am sure she kens that I am plannin' on scoldin' her once she returns home, but for now, I canna focus on that."

Jenny stood from the bed, "So does that mean that ye are plannin' on preparin' for her return?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I must regain my strength. As ye say, I plan to scoop Claire up in my arms as soon as I see her, the scoldin' can come later."

Jenny chuckled, "I dinna think there will be much scoldin' once ye see her."

Jamie blushed, "Yer probably right, I will just be happy to have her back in my arms. But for now, I think I will go for a walk up to talk wi' Mam and Da."

Jenny smiled, "Aye, ye have no' been to see them since ye and Claire left to join Prince Charles and his army. I'm sure they will be happy to hear from ye, do ye mind if I join ye?"

Jamie shook his head, "Nah, I dinna mind, I welcome the company, besides, I doubt that ye have had much time to go up and visit wi' them either."

Jamie swung his legs out of bed, leaned over, and pulled his boots on then took hold of the bedpost to steady himself as he stood. 

Jenny waited for Jamie to stand and steady himself on his still weak leg, "No' wi' havin' the care of the house and the bairns. But now that we have ye back and will soon have Claire wi' us, things can get back to the way they should be."

Jamie stuffed Claire's letter into his sporan and smiled as he leaned on Jenny to help support him as they left the Laird's room and made their way toward the stairs. "I wish to thank ye, Jenny."

Jenny looked up at him from under his arm with her brow furrowed, "For what, Jamie?"

He blushed a bit and shook his head to try and dispel the embarrassment he was suddenly feeling, "For no' lettin' me die, for no' lettin' me give up, for pushin' me over and over to get up and live and for believin' in Claire."

Jenny stopped him before he could take the first step down the stairs, "Ye canna mean to tell me that ye would expect any different of me?"

Jamie shook his head, "Nah, ye are among one of the most stubborn women I ken, Claire bein' the other. I ken that ye wouldna give up on me, but I am still grateful to ye for no' givin' up on me when I gave up on myself."

Jenny playfully slapped him on the chest, "Since Claire was no' here to yell at ye to take care of yer self, it fell to me and ye canna think that I would do anythin' to let her down. Do ye ken what that wife of yers is capable of, I shudder to think what she would do to me if I were to let any harm befall ye."

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, yer no' wrong about her ire. Just the same, I thank ye, now would ye accept my thanks so we can leave it be and move on?"

Jenny looked down demurely, "Alright bráthair, I accept yer thanks and yer welcome, now let's get down these stairs."

The two of them made it down the stairs, a bit slower than it would normally take them, but Jamie wasn't out of breath so they pushed on. They left the house out the back door of the kitchen and had just made it past the herb garden that Claire had cultivated when they met Ian coming out of the barn. "I had hoped that Jenny would coax ye down for a wee walk."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "I dinna ken about Jenny bein' the one to coax me down, but aye, I thought I would take a walk up to visit wi' Mam and Da."

Ian nodded and pulled something from behind his back, "Just as well that I made this for ye then."

Jamie narrowed his eyes, "What's this, then?"

Ian grinned, "I made ye a cane so that ye can take walks on yer own if ye wish. It will help ye to maintain yer balance when yer leg starts to pain ye,"

Jamie lowered his gaze to the ground at his feet, "Thank ye, Ian, truly."

Ian handed the cane over to Jamie, "Think nothin' of it. I ken ye would do the same for me if I were in yer situation."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I would."

Ian fell into step beside Jenny and Jamie as Jamie released his sister's shoulder to test out the cane, "So if Jenny wasna the one to coax ye from yer bed, what was?"

Jamie's eyes lit up as he came to a complete stop, "Claire."

Ian furrowed his brow, "Claire?"

Jamie nodded as he resumed walking, "Aye, she wrote me a letter."

Ian grabbed Jamie's arm to pull him to a stop, "How could she write ye a letter, Jenny told me that she was from the future and she had gone back to her own time. Is that no' what happened, then?"

Jame shook his head, "Aye, she was from the future and she did go back, but she didna stay. She has returned to our time, she is comin' home."

Ian's frown deepened, "If she was able to write ye a letter, why did she just no' come herself?"

Jamie stopped and pulled the letter from his sporan, "Here, read this, tis Claire's letter and she explains everything. Ye can meet us up at the burial grounds when yer finished."

Ian held the letter in his hand and watched as Jamie and Jenny walked up the hill. Jenny stayed close to Jamie to make sure she could catch him if he suddenly felt faint, but gave him enough room to allow him to feel independent. Eventually, they made it to their parent's graves and Jenny helped Jamie to sit down then walked away to give him a bit of privacy.

Jamie sat in silence for a bit, trying to gather his thoughts before pouring his heart out to his parents. Finally, he gathered enough courage to tell them all that was on his mind. "Mam, Da, I ken it has been a while since I have been up to talk wi' ye. The last time I came up here, I was sayin' goodbye. I didna ken if I would ever be back, actually, I hadna expected to return, at least no' alive. But I have, I came home almost a month ago. I stood wi' Charles Stuart against the English and we lost at the battle of Culloden, the battle that Claire warned us about. I did somethin' foolish and sent her back to her own time. I thought it was what was best at the time, no' just to keep Claire safe, but to keep the bairn she carries safe as well.

I was willin' to give up everything, I thought I had to. But I am grateful that my stubborn wife has once again disobeyed me. She is as hard headed as any Fraser I have ever kent, perhaps even more so. She did go back as I had requested but thank the Lord, she has returned to this time. She took it upon herself to go to London and beg for the King to grant a pardon for my part in the rising. I only hope that she was successful as I dinna ken what kind of life I could give her as an outlaw. I dinna even ken what the price would be for my head after the part I played in the rising. I canna ask her to live the life of an outlaws wife, so if she wasna successful, I will request that she remarry and find another who can give her and our bairn the life she deserves.

I ken what ye are likely thinkin' I sound daft and should have more faith in my wife. I didna come up here to ask ye to pity me, I came to ask ye to watch over Claire and the bairn. I have no doubt that she will return to Lallybroch and it is wi' utmost hope that she brings a pardon wi' her so that we can live the life we have always dreamed of livin'. I regret that I wasna there when our wee Faith was born and it pains me to think that I willna be there when this bairn is born. It is my greatest wish to see my child come into this world and to watch him or her grow, as well as any other bairns that God sees fit to gift us wi'.

If Claire brings a pardon wi' her, it is my solemn vow to become the man that ye wished for me to be. I will take care of my family and people and do what is best for them. I will become a man that ye can be proud of, ye have my word."

Jenny walked up and placed her hand on Jamie's shoulder, "Och, bráthair, ye already make them proud. Ye became that man a long time ago, do ye no' ken that? Ye became that man when ye stood up for me when father was away at that funeral. Ye just had a bit of distraction along the way, but since ye met Claire, ye have become more and more that man. Ye are truly a man of worth and father and mother are as proud of ye, as I am. I ken that ye didna wish to join Charles Stuart, and ye only did it to try and keep us all safe. Twas the only choice ye had to protect everyone. Ye could have chosen to take yer wife and flee the country, but that would have left the rest of us to those British buzzards and there is no tellin' what would have happened to any of us."

Jamie wiped a tear from his eye, "Thank ye, Jenny. Those were my thoughts when I made the choice to join that popinjay. Ye ken that I would have done anythin' to keep ye safe and if I could have seen any other way than joinin' up wi' him, I would have done it."

Jenny sighed as she sank down next to him, "I ken that, bráthair, and I am proud of the choice ye have made, but tis all in the past now. Ye made it home and yer wife will soon be home as well. What matters now, is the choices we make goin' forward."

Jamie used his cane to help him stand and once on his feet he offered Jenny a hand to help her up, "Aye, but before we decide what to do, I want Claire to tell ye what is still to come. Even if she has secured a pardon for me, that willna protect us from the punishment that the British will bring down on all Scots, just for bein' Scots."

Jenny furrowed her brow, "What kind of punishment?"

Jamie sighed, as they began to walk back in the direction of the manor, "Claire said there will be clearances. The British will seek out anyone suspected of being a Jacobite or supporters of King James or Charles Stuart. They will hang the men, rape the woman, and kill the children. They will take anything they deem valuable, leavin' us wi' little to eat. They will ban our tartans, the Gáidhlig language, and weapons. They will ban large gatherings and the Clans will be no more. Claire says that it will be the end of the highland way of life. She says that it will take a hundred years for the British to realize that what they have done was harmful, but by then, most of our ways will have already been lost."

Jenny's eyes grew wide, "All that is still to come?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, as well as a famine, and many lives will be lost to sickness and starvation. Claire says that it will last for many years, but tis better if ye ask her directly. She will be able to tell ye better than I can, of what is to come."

Jenny nodded and grew silent. Jamie knew that she was thinking over everything that he had revealed to her and she would soon come up with her own solution or resignation to the problems they still had to face.


	11. Chapter 11

When Jamie and Jenny returned to the house, Ian was waiting for them in the formal dining room with Claire's letter laid open on the table. He looked up at the sound of them coming in and tapped the letter as they each took a seat on either side of him, "Claire says that she has gone to London to secure yer pardon and to expect her back home by about mid June, how do ye plan to prepare for her return?"

Jamie leaned his new cane against the table and scrubbed his hands over his face before looking up at Ian, "I dinna have much time left, but I intend to regain the full use of my leg and build my strength back up before she returns. I would also like to begin buildin' a cradle for the bairn she carries, tis no' so urgent as my recovery since I can continue to work on it until tis time for the bairn to arrive."

Ian gave a curt nod, stood up from the table, and slapped his hand down on Claire's letter, "Well, then we should get this locked in the study and head out to the barn to begin buildin' that cradle. I reckon that ye have already had as much physical exertion as yer body can handle today."

Jamie grinned, "Aye, I have and ye sound like Claire when ye use words like physical exertion."

Ian chuckled, "Well since she canna be here presently to properly chastise ye, I suppose the task falls on the rest of us until she returns."

Jamie grinned and slapped Ian lovingly on the shoulder, "Aye, I suppose it does. Now if yer finished chidin' me, why do ye no' help yer poor crippled brother in law out to the barn so we can start on that cradle for my wee bairn."

Ian nodded and the two men hobbled in single file out the front door, gingerly down the front steps and across the dooryard to the barn. Once in the barn, Ian went in search of Rabbie and Jamie made his way over to the tall workbench which stood against the back wall. Jamie's father had built the workbench and placed it in the barn to allow him space where he could repair the horse tack as well as give him an elevated space to build any furniture that would be required for the family. Jamie pulled the stool from under the workbench and sat down carefully, resting his cane against the side of the worktop.

A few minutes later, Ian came back to join him at the workbench, "I sent Rabbie into the house to fetch the writing implements ye will surely require to draft the design for yer bairns cradle. Do ye ken what type of wood ye would like to use to build it?"

Jamie swiped his hand across the worktop a few times to remove any dust or debris that would hinder him while he drew out the design for the cradle and as he did so, he admired the grain in the wood of the worktop. "Aye, I think perhaps that I will make if of oak, just as my father made this table. Tis a sturdy wood and this workbench has lasted since before I was born, certainly, such a strong wood will do to support my bairn."

Ian patted him on the back, "Tis a beautiful piece of wood indeed. I'll have Rabbie go into the forest to fetch some fresh timber once he returns with the ink and paper."

Jamie swiped at the oak tabletop a few more times and smiled to himself before turning to look at Ian, "When we were in France, Claire told me about a piece of furniture in her time, she called it a nanny rocker and said it would come to be invented in the early 1800s, she described it as a rocking chair wi' a cradle attached to it. She said it was popular to have in a nursery for nursing the bairn while rockin' then ye could simply settle the bairn in the cradle next to ye and continue to rock as the bairn fell asleep. Leavin' yer hands free to mend garments, knit, read a book, or any other such things while rockin' the bairn to sleep."

Ian's eyes grew wide, "Do ye ken how ye would even design such a contraption?"

Jamie grinned, "Aye, I started to design one that I had planned to build for her when she carried our wee Faith. I can recall the details of it, but I will need to sketch it out again, to get the proper dimensions."

Ian nodded, "Well, if ye are successful, Jenny might just want one for herself when our next bairn comes."

Jamie chuckled, "That is why ye will be helpin' me to build it a charaid. Ye will need to remember what to do so when the time comes for Jenny, ye can design one that will please her."

Rabbie came running in a moment later, carefully holding the inkwell out in front of him so as not to spill it. "Here is what Master Murray asked me to bring to ye, my Laird."

Jamie smiled and took the items from the boy, "Thank ye, Rabbie, I believe Master Murray has another task for ye."

Jamie turned his attention to his drawing and everything else around him faded away as he began to sketch out his plans for the design of the nanny rocker. He sketched the cradle portion of it with solid sides, just as the cradle he had slept in as a bairn looked. But instead of having smooth surfaces, he planned to carve designs into the wood. He wanted the cradle to represent both him and Claire since it would be the coming together of their blood and bone, represented in the child that would lay in the cradle. He sketched a rough drawing of thistles to represent his Scottish heritage, he interlaced some English roses with the thistles, and to underline it all, he sketched a vining strawberry plant with the flowers, leaves, and fruits to represent the Fraser name. The design would be sketched on every vertical surface of the cradle and the carving would help to enhance the details of the wood in which the design would be carved.

When Jamie finally looked up from his finished sketch, he noticed that he was all alone in the barn and a nice stack of oak wood had been set next to the workbench. He looked up and out of the window that was situated right above the workbench and realized that he had been sketching for hours. He cleaned up his work area, poured a bit of sand over his drawing to soak up any wet ink that still remained, then blew the sand away before rolling up the parchment to take back to the house with him. 

As he hobbled in the front door, the aroma of fresh bannocks and hearty potato and lamb stew wafted through the air to fill his nostrils. Jenny came around the corner at the sound of the door closing and opened her mouth to announce that dinner was ready but was cut off by the sound of Jamie's stomach rumbling loudly. Her eyebrow quirked up as her mouth clamped shut and Jamie shrugged. They both burst into a fit of giggles at the perfect timing of it all, "Well, I guess that I dinna need to ask if ye are hungry, it seems yer wame has answered for ye."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I must keep my strength up so that I can care for Claire when she returns. From what she included in her letter, and more what she didna, I assume she has been goin' constantly since I sent her through the stones. She will be bone weary once she returns, havin' traveled over 200 years twice and all the way to London and back in 2 month's time."

Jenny gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing all too well, how much he was worried about Claire and would continue to worry until she walked into the dooryard in one piece and he could hold her in his arms once again. "She is a braw woman, mo chridhe and as ye said, she traveled 200 years the first time ye met her and now has done that twice over since ye last saw her. Claire can handle herself and she will be back home before ye ken it. Have faith in her a bràthair and have faith that she has done what she set out to do. I thank God every day for sendin' her to ye and when he returns her into yer arms, I willna stop thankin' him."

Jamie grinned as the two walked into the formal dining room to join the rest of the family for their evening meal. 

* * *

Jamie decided that he could make the most of his time by working on the nanny rocker in the morning and into the late afternoon and walking with Ian in the evening. Every few days they would switch up their route so that they could challenge Jamie's healing leg on different terrains. At the end of the first week, Jamie no longer required the use of his cane when they traveled on fairly even ground and mostly just carried it with him in case he found he was feeling weak or unsteady when they would go into the forest and check the snares that Jamie had started setting again. 

It was on one evening just twelve days after Claire's letter had arrived that Fergus had accompanied Jamie instead of Ian and every snare they had checked had contained either a squirrel or a rabbit. They came to their last snare and Jamie rested his cane against the tree so that he could kneel down and remove the snare from the rabbit's stiff hind leg. He stood back up and looked at Fergus, "It seems as though ye dinna have any more room on yer belt or in yer hands to hold another wee rabbit, I suppose that means that I must find a place on my belt for this last one."

Fergus giggled, "Madam Murray will be so happy that we have caught so much meat. We shall eat fine tonight, oui Milord?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, lad, she may wish to dry some of this and hide it away with our other food stores so that when the huntin' becomes scarce, we still have these provisions. But she will be glad indeed."

After looking at his own belt, Jamie realized he didn't have any more room left on his belt either and bent down to set the new rabbit beside the other two rabbits he had been holding when they arrived at this last snare. He reset the snare and scooped the three rabbits up, taking two in one hand and the freshest one in the other. The two carefully made their way along the trail and back to the house. Jamie was so focused on what Jenny would think about the abundance of meat that he didn't even realize that he had forgotten his cane where he set it, still leaning against the tree. 

When the two of them walked in the back door at the kitchen, Jenny and Mrs. Crook looked up and took in their sight, "Jesus Mary and Bride, no' only will we have enough meat for some time, but ye have brought back enough fur for me to make a bit of beddin' for yer bairn Jamie."

Jamie looked down at the animals hanging from his waist and hands and grinned, "Aye, I didna even think of that, but aye, tis certainly enough to make a fine fur quilt for our wee lad or lass. Claire will be pleased wi' it."

Jenny frowned, "Now I ken that ye plan to keep the cradle a secret until the bairn is born, I was hopin' to add the bedding to it so that it could be a surprise as well."

Jamie nodded, "Och, aye, of course. Claire is canny and would certainly get suspicious if ye gave her beddin' but no' offered her the use of yer cradle."

Jenny's face softened into a smile, "Aye, I canna wait for her to see what ye are buildin', yer designs were breathtakin' in themselves and I ken how skilled ye are wi' a carvin' knife. Claire will weep when she sees what ye have been workin' so hard on."

Jamie beamed with pride, "Aye, she will, I canna wait. I ken it has no' even been two weeks yet since we received her letter and I likely have at least two or three more to wait, but I canna stop thinkin' of her and I just want her here, safe at home wi' me."

Jenny wiped her hands on her apron and walked over to Jamie to take the rabbits from his hands so he could remove the other carcasses from his belt, "I ken it and she will be home soon, ye must be patient, tis a long journey from London and she must be wise when she travels to no' bring unwanted attention to herself."

Jamie's smile faltered a bit, "Aye, it will surely slow her down a bit and I ken if she was to send word again, that she would likely arrive before her letter, she likely kens it as well. But I just wish I kent if she was alright and if she was successful in her endeavor. I dinna like the fact that she put herself in danger, especially if she was no' successful."

Jamie and Fergus set the rest of the carcasses, now freed from their belts on the counter as Rabbie came bursting in through the back door, "Redcoats, I spotted a group of redcoats up on the ridge, they are comin' this way!"

Jamie's eyes grew wide, as Jenny immediately started pushing him toward the parlor, "Get upstairs to the Laird's room, ye must hide yer self in the priest hole up there. If they find ye here, we will all be hangit."

Jamie grimaced at the thought of hiding in the pitch black room, hidden behind a tapestry in the Laird's room. "Aye, I'm goin' Jenny, dinna push me."

Jamie scrambled up the stairs, lacking any grace he had before he was injured at Culloden, walked into the Laird's room and briefly thought about locking the door, but decided against it as that would give the soldier's more cause to think his family was hiding something. He pulled the heavy tapestry back and slid the door that couldn't be seen save by those that knew of its existence aside and crawled into the narrow room between the walls. He attempted to slow his breathing and listen for any sounds not drown out by the pounding of his own heart. He knew it would be some time yet before the redcoats made it down off the ridge and into the house, so he remained as quiet as he could and leaned back against the wall to await the telltale knock from his sister, announcing that it was safe for him to come out.

He must have been sitting there for a half an hour or more when he finally heard Jenny's voice drifting up from the dooryard and into his open window, "What business do ye have here?"

Then there was a sharp British voice that answered Jenny's question, "We came in search of Laird Broch Tuarach, a one James Fraser."

Jenny replied and he could tell that she was trying hard to keep her voice from revealing any of the hate she was feeling toward these unwelcome men, "I have no' seen him since he left for war to join that popinjay, Prince Charles."

After that, he heard some mumbling but couldn't quite make out the words, then suddenly he heard Jenny's voice coming out in a shriek, "Claire?"

Every muscle in Jamie's body stiffened and vibrated in anger as the possibilities of all of the dangers that could have happened to her, raced through his head. He fought hard against the urge to emerge from his hiding place, march downstairs, grab the soldier by the collar, and demand to know what fate had befallen his wife.


	12. Chapter 12

Jamie pressed his ear against the wall, trying as hard as he could to hear whatever else was being said in the dooryard below, but the voices were muffled and he couldn't make out even a single word. The tension was vibrating through his body and he forced himself to remain hidden and await word from Jenny. Suddenly after an endless amount of time had passed, he heard footsteps coming nearer. He remained as still as a corpse, closed his eyes, and prayed that they would not find him. A moment later, there was a knock on the door to his hiding place, followed by Jenny's voice, "Ye can come out now a bráthair, the soldiers have gone."

Jamie pushed the door to the side, peeked his head out from behind the tapestry, and looked about the room to ensure Jenny wasn't being forced to reveal his hiding place. When he was satisfied the room was empty, save for his sister sitting on the edge of his bed awaiting him to emerge, he crawled out of his hole, replaced the door, and let the tapestry fall back into place. He walked over and sat down next to her, preparing himself for the worst.

Jenny placed a hand on his and waited for him to raise his head and look at her, "Dinna hide the news from me, Jenny, what has happened to my wife?"

Jenny's eyes softened at the sad expression on his face, "Och, bráthair, tis no' bad news that the soldiers brought."

Jamie's eyes widened, "Then what did they want? I heard ye scream Claire's name, I almost came out when I heard it."

Jenny squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry to have worried ye bráthair, as far as I ken, nothin' has happened to Claire. The soldier's handed me a letter from her and the shock of it caused me to yell out her name. They assured me that she is fine, but her travelin' is slowed due to her frequent stops to relieve herself and rest. The king sent an escort to accompany her back to Lallybroch, he could no' in good faith send her back on her own and wished to see her safely here."

Jamie furrowed his brow, "Then where is Claire?" 

Jenny smiled softly at him as she passed him the letter, "Claire kent that she was travelin' slower than she expected to be and sent a letter wi' some of the soldiers ahead of her so ye would no' be worried about her."

Jamie took the letter from her hand and noticed that there were two sheets of paper. He opened the letter and began to read.

_My Dearest Jamie,_

_Let me first apologize for how this letter was delivered. I'm sure everyone was frightened at the sight of Redcoats on Lallybroch lands and if I could have found another way to get this to you, I would have done so. But I send this ahead of me to let you know that all is well. I am fine and the baby is fine. However, this little one is not as little anymore and putting quite a bit of pressure on my bladder which means I need to stop frequently. He is also taking all of my energy which makes me very tired and I need to stop often to rest. I am only about a week behind this letter, so I will see you soon. I am safe with a guard of 10 soldiers, 5 of whom I have sent ahead to deliver this letter and your pardon to you. You don't have to hide my love, you are a free man and can walk around as such. You are safe from prosecution and Lallybroch can remain yours, that is if Jenny won't be too angry about you claiming it again._

_I love you, Jamie, and I will be home before you know it._

_Your devoted wife,_

_Claire Fraser_

Jamie set the letter down and let out a sigh of relief as he looked up at Jenny. "I am truly free?"

Jenny nodded, "Aye, ye are bráthair, yer wife did it. Ye dinna have to fear the noose any longer."

Jamie stood up from the bed and pulled Jenny up into his arms and hugged all the breath out of her, "We didna stop the rising, but somehow we managed to make it through. We can have the life we dreamed of. I can raise my family and be a man worthy of my family, no' some animal hidin' away in the wall and allowin' my wife and sister to manage everythin'."

Jenny chuckled, "Aye, ye can bráthair and about what Claire said of Lallybroch, there was never a doubt in my mind who the true Laird was, tis yours to do wi' as ye please. I want ye to keep it and pass it down to yer bairns."

Jenny pushed away from him, "Now that ye are a free man again and the true Laird of Lallybroch, I think it is time ye had a proper bath. I'll fetch ye the good soap and a fresh towel, then ye can head down to the millpond and have a wash and shave."

Jamie grinned, "Ye ken, she said it would be a week before she arrived, I dinna need to wash just yet."

Jenny glared at him, "Do ye truly think that it will take her that long when she is this close, I give her four days before she comes ridin' into the dooryard."

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, yer probably right, but still, I have a few days at least."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Fine, but ye willna wait more than two days to wash."

Jamie bowed, "As ye say a phiuthar."

Jenny rolled her eyes again and left him in the Laird's room as she walked away and called back to him, "Supper will be ready soon, and I better see ye at the table wi' the rest of yer family."

Jamie chuckled as he followed her out and down the stairs. There was a bounce in his step with his newfound freedom and his leg no longer seemed to pain him as he bounded down the steps. Jenny looked back and scowled at him, "I ken yer happy, but take it easy on that leg, ye dinna need to reinjure yer self wi' yer wife only days away."

Jamie slowed his pace and smirked at his sister's commanding tone.

* * *

With Claire's arrival only a day or two away, Jamie increased the lengths of his evening strolls and even enlisted Fergus's help to push him harder. The two of them would see who could make it to the end of the road first. Fergus won every time since he had youth and health on his side, but with every race, Jamie got faster. By the third day after receiving Claire's most recent letter, he was able to jog at a pretty good clip and his long legs gave him the advantage he needed to keep pace with Fergus, leaving neither one of them the clear winner. Wee Jamie, Rabbie, and Maggie had all been watching and they all ended up joining in on the game their uncle was playing. They would all meet in the kitchen early in the morning, eat a bit of breakfast then go out and race before heading off to do their morning chores. Ian Jenny and Mrs. Crook were standing on the front porch cheering them all on as they raced back to the house on the fifth day and when they all made it back into the dooryard completely spent they all collapsed on the grass in a fit of giggles. The smaller children throwing themselves over Jamie as they all gasped for air between the hilarity of their game.

Everyone's attention was on the pile of children and one large grown man in the grass and nobody noticed the horses that had quietly approached while they were all caught up in their joy. Claire was helped down off of her horse by one of the soldiers and she stood back, grinning at the sight before her and rubbed her belly, thinking of the moment that the child inside her womb would be included in the horseplay. She stood motionless, just taking in the sight and was rattled from her reverie by Jenny's voice, "Claire?"

Suddenly the laughter died down and she was being scooped up in the strong arms of her husband as he buried his nose in her hair, "Oh, Sassenach, yer finally home. Oh, how I have missed ye so."

Claire giggled, "Jamie put me down, I am much to big for you to be doing that."

Jamie set her on her feet and looked down at her now round belly, "Ye willna ever be too big for me to lift ye into my arms mo chridhe."

He knelt in front of her and pressed his lips to her belly, then looked up at her through his lashes, "Thank ye for comin' back to me, Claire. I dinna ken what I would have done if ye had stayed where I sent ye."

Claire placed a hand on his shoulder, "Wild horses couldn't keep me away from you, my love. As soon as I received your message I began making plans to return."

Jamie stood again and pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and buried her face against his chest, "Take me inside, Jamie. We have been riding constantly for the past two days and I am in need of a proper bed."

Jamie nodded, then looked up at the soldiers still mounted on their horses, "Thank ye for bringin' my wife back to me, gentleman."

The soldier that had helped Claire down from the horse nodded, "You are most welcome, Mr. Fraser, but there is still one matter left to discuss before we depart."

Claire looked up, "Oh, yes, right. Gentlemen, I will speak with my husband about the conditions of our pardons, you are welcome to make yourselves at home in the barn while you wait."

Jamie looked down at Claire with a furrowed brow, "What is left to discuss, mo nighean donn?"

Claire sighed, "We must write a letter of loyalty to the King. It should only take a few minutes, but each of us must do so if we want to avoid the raids or imprisonment."

Jamie nodded then exchanged a look with both Jenny and Ian, "Aye, we will all write a letter."

They all nodded in agreement and made their way inside and into Jamie's study to write their letters.


	13. Chapter 13

Claire wrote her letter first so that everyone else could simply copy what she had written and sign their names to their own letters. They had contemplated writing a single letter and each signing their names to it, but after some discussion, they decided that their declarations of loyalty to the crown would likely carry more weight with individual letters. Jamie prepared everything for Claire and she sat down at his desk with everyone gathered around her.

_I Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Fraser, do sincerely promise and swear, that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to his majesty King George. So help me God_

_I Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Fraser do swear, that I do from my heart abhor, detest and abjure, as impious and heretical, damnable doctrine and position, that princes excommunicated or deprived by the pope or any authority of the see of Rome may be deposed or murthered by their subjects or any other whatsoever._

_And I do declare that no foreign prince, person, prelate, state or potentate hath or ought to have any jurisdiction, power, superiority, pre-eminence or authority ecclesiastical or spiritual within this realm. So help me God._

_Signed, your loyal subject,_

_Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Fraser_

Everyone took a turn and read through Claire's letter of declaration, ending with Jamie as he handed it back to her. "Are ye sure this is what ye wish to say, lass?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, I saw a letter of declaration of loyalty once and this is verbatim, other than my name."

Jenny leaned over and placed a hand over Claire's, "Did ye see it when ye were married to the history professor, the one whose focus was on the Jacobite rising of '45?"

Claire's eyes went wide as her gaze shifted between Jenny and Jamie, "I, um, well yes."

Jenny patted her hand, "Dinna fash, Jamie told me everything and I told Ian. We ken where and when ye are truly from lass and the fact that ye returned to Jamie even after the daft fool sent ye back through those stones is a testament to the love ye bear for my brother. Ye are part of this family Claire and we will protect ye as one of our own. Now, if this is what ye suggest we should write, well then that is what we shall do. Now, if ye will move aside, I shall write my letter as well. We can fold them all together and seal them as one parcel for the King."

Claire nodded and allowed Jamie to help her up so she could move out of Jenny's way. "Jamie, I would like nothing more than to sit here with you all while you write your letters, but I am worn out from the journey. Would you mind taking me up to our room so that I can get some rest?"

Jamie pressed a kiss against her temple, "No, I dinna mind. Come lass, let's get ye upstairs."

* * *

After everyone had written their letters, Jamie took a fresh sheet of parchment and folded them all securely inside of it. He folded it closed and sealed it with his ring pressed into the hot wax Ian dripped on the seam. Everyone decided that is was probably best if Ian and Jamie took the parcel out to the soldiers together. They found the men lying in the grass near the stables, some of them snoring as they rested and others just staring up at the sky.

Jamie cleared his throat as him and Ian approached, "We have written out declarations of loyalty to the crown and have them ready to return to the King. My wife tells me that ye have'na stopped to rest for the past 2 days, so if ye would like to stay here in the stables and rest till mornin' yer more than welcome to."

A colonel that Jamie thought was familiar stepped out of the shadows of a large oak tree. "Thank you for the hospitality Mr. Fraser, but the commander is expecting us back at camp this evening. I will personally see to it that your letters are delivered to the King."

Jamie bowed to the colonel and watched as he called his men to attention and had them all riding away from Lallybroch within ten minutes. Once they were out of sight, he and Ian turned back to the house to tell the family that the soldiers had left. As they approached the house Ian put a hand on Jamie's arm to stop him, "Have ye told Claire the news of Murtagh and the rest of Dougal's men?"

Jamie closed his eyes and looked down in sorrow, "No, I have'na had the chance to tell her just yet. She was nearly asleep on her feet as she climbed the stairs to our bed chamber. She was so happy to bring us the news of our pardon's that I didna wish to sully the moment wi' such sad news."

Ian patted him on the back, "Ye need to tell her and soon, Claire loved him as a father, just as ye did."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I ken, but it will break her heart."

Ian sighed, "Aye, but ye canna avoid it, doin' so will just make the tellin' that much harder."

Jamie shook his head and grimaced, "Aye, but I dinna wish to upset her when she is so far gone wi' our bairn. She was about this far along when she lost our wee Faith and I dinna think either of us could survive losin' another bairn."

Ian looked at him with sympathy, "I ken yer worried, but Claire is a sturdy lass. I ken she will surely be upset, but she will ken somethin' is wrong when Murtagh doesna come to see her."

Jamie nodded in agreement as they slowly made their way up the stairs, "Aye, that is a valid point. I'll tell her this evenin' after we have our supper."

* * *

After supper, Jamie helped Claire back up to their chambers, loathe to break the spell of peace that had finally settled over the house with the news of their pardons. She lowered herself onto the bed as they entered the Laird's chamber and looked up at Jamie, "My love, would you be so kind as to help your wife to remove her shoes and stockings? I would do it myself, but it is getting quite difficult to reach my feet now."

Jamie chuckled, closed and locked the door, then walked over and knelt at her feet. "Give me yer wee foot, Sassenach."

Claire obliged and moaned after he removed her stockings and began to gently knead the sore soles of her feet. "Oh, that feels so good."

Jamie looked up at her, "Tis more where that came from, but before we get to that, there is somethin' I must tell ye."

Claire opened her eyes and looked down at him, extending her hand toward him in encouragement to join her on the bed, "What is it?"

Jamie got up from the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "I dinna wish to upset ye, but after speakin' wi' Ian, he assures me that ye are strong enough to handle the truth, even in yer state."

Claire furrowed her brow and rubbed her burgeoning belly reflexively at the mention of her current state, "Out with it."

Jamie breathed deeply, turned to face her and placed a hand over hers on her belly, "Ye ken that I asked Murtagh to see the men safely back to Lallybroch?"

Claire nodded, but couldn't hide the worry on her face, "Yes, was he not able to get the men away then?"

Jamie shook his head and began rubbing her belly, enjoying the movement he could feel from their child within, "Nah, he got them away, but then he returned to the battlefield to fight by my side."

Claire smiled softly, "Of course he did, you are like a son to him. He even told me so once, when we were out searching for you when you were arrested. We actually cried in each other's arms that night and he revealed to me that he was in love with your mother."

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, I kent that as well."

Claire placed a hand over his to still his nervous stroking of her belly, "I know that's not everything, what else did you need to tell me?"

Jamie lowered his head, "Murtagh, he didna make it off the moor. He sacrificed himself to save my life."

Claire gasped and turned toward him, pulling his head down to rest against her breast, "Oh, Jamie, oh I am so sorry."

Finally safe in his wife's arms, Jamie let his grief over losing his godfather consume him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sobbed uncontrollably in her arms. She stroked his hair and pressed reassuring kisses to his crown as his tears soaked her breast, "Let it all out, my love. I know how much he meant to you, it's natural to feel so much pain at the loss of such a great man. Murtagh fulfilled the vow he made to your mother and his death will leave an emptiness in all of us."


	14. Chapter 14

It took almost a week of rest before Claire was ready to rejoin the family in the normal daily routine. She hadn't realized how much the previous month and a half of scrambling to get things done had taken out of her until the morning she woke up before Jamie. It was a rare thing to wake up before him, so she took the time to simply watch him sleep. She reached out and tenderly stroked his cheek which caused his mouth to curl up in a sweet sleepy smile. A moment later, piercing blue eyes cracked open to stare out at her, "Good mornin' mo nighean donn."

Claire leaned over and pressed a kiss against his lips, "Good morning, Jamie."

Jamie pulled himself up to lean against the headboard, and Claire moved to curl up against him, her head on his shoulder and her hand resting on his bare chest right over his heart. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her impossibly closer, "Yer up early."

Claire hummed in agreement, "Hmm, yes, I finally feel like myself again. But I'm not quite ready to get out of bed, I'd like to stay here wrapped in your arms for a bit."

Jamie pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "As would I, mo ghráidh."

Claire put her head down and rested against his chest as Jamie's hand came up to stroke her curls, both of them relishing in the peace of the moment. But after a bit, Claire lifted her head to look at Jamie, "Love, now that I am fully rested and have a clear head, I need to speak with everyone."

Jamie furrowed his brow, "That sounds ominous."

Claire shook her head, "Not entirely, but I do need to prepare everyone for what to expect now."

Jamie kissed her on the temple, "Aye if ye are ready to get up and start the day, I dinna think we should wait to speak wi' everyone."

Claire pushed away from his chest to sit up, "I agree, now is as good of a time as any."

Both of them climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed. As they opened their bedroom door, they could smell the scents of breakfast wafting up the stairs. So they made their way downstairs, hoping that Ian and Jenny were already at the dining table waiting for them. As they approached the dining hall, they could hear Ian and Jenny's joyful voices discussing circumstances around the farm. Jamie squeezed Claire's hand, "It will be alright lass."

Claire nodded and took a deep breath as she stepped into the dining room. Jenny looked up with a welcoming smile, "Good mornin' sister, ye look well today."

Claire smiled softly, "Thanks, Jenny, you look good as well."

Jamie walked over and pulled Claire's seat out for her then took his seat at the head of the table. After he was seated he reached his hand out toward Claire, which she gratefully took. "Ian, Jenny, Claire would like to speak to us about what we can now expect."

Ian and Jenny both looked over at Claire, worried expressions on both of their faces, "What is it ye have to say to us, Claire?"

Claire reached across the table to take Jenny's hand in her free hand, "It's nothing too terrible, I assure you. But I think you need to be aware so that we can properly prepare. I don't know what all Jamie has told you about me or what I know, so I will just begin."

Jenny and Ian both nodded, so Claire continued, "Even though we signed an oath to the king, we are still all Scottish citizens and thus subject to the stipulations put in place after the Battle of Culloden. We will still be expected to honor the levies put on the land, they are still going to take everyone's tartans and weapons as well as ban the Gáidhlig language, but they won't be hunting for suspected Jacobites, not at Lallybroch at least. I don't want us to lose everything so I think we need to come up with a plan to hide the Gáidhlig books and most of our tartans. We can't hide everything because they will suspect something if they find nothing to take from us. I also think that we should hide most of the weapons and only keep those weapons that we are willing to part with out in the open for them to find. It is important to me as I know it is to all of you that we don't lose your heritage, I as well as you want our children and our children's children to know where they came from."

Claire took a breath and looked at everyone around the table, who all seemed to be nodding in agreement with what she had said. "Now that I have the worst part out of the way, I wanted to present you with my plan to ensure we remain healthy and don't starve. I have brought several different types of seeds that we can plant. They won't be for large crops, but something we can plant in small gardens hidden within the forest. I don't want to plant them in our herb garden near the house where the British will know about them. I also want to begin digging more root cellars so that we can store the food we harvest from the crops and the small vegetable gardens. As you know from the past few years of growing and storing potatoes that if we store them in the root cellars, they last much longer. We should store a bit of food in plain sight so that when the soldiers do come, they won't suspect we are hiding anything from them. They will only be able to take a fair share, and nothing more."

Jenny squeezed Claire's hand, "I wasna sure about potatoes but ye have'na steered us wrong yet, Claire, whatever ye suggest, we will trust it."

Claire smiled in relief, "Thank you, Jenny, that is so good to hear. But in addition to that, I have also brought medicine back with me. I brought penicillin which fights infections, which cause fevers. I have also brought inoculations against diseases which I will administer to each member of the family as well as the servants. It is my intention that we survive the hardships of the next several years. And now that Jamie is free, I think the worst thing we will face is the famine. We will likely lose many tenants, but if you will hear me out, I think I have an idea that will help to stave that off as well."

Both Jamie and Jenny squeezed her hands, "We trust ye, Claire, what is it that ye are suggesting?" looked at each of them again, then over Jamie's shoulder to make sure they were indeed alone. She kept her voice low and leaned in, "When I was in my time, I was able to procure a bit of coin and gold jewelry. I've sewed it into the dress and cloak I was wearing when I arrived. I think if we use that to sustain Lallybroch instead of collecting rents from the tenants, it will help them to survive as well. We already know that things have been tight for everyone these past few years with the levies on the land and with the seeds I have brought back with me and the jewelry, I think we can not only turn that around, but we can thrive. We just can let the British know that we are doing well. We must appear to be living through hard times, just like any other Scots they would come across in their patrols. I brought enough money that we can purchase fabric so we all stay clothed, but we need to remain frugal and not purchase more than we need."

Everyone's eyes went round at her revelation, "Will ye show us how much ye have brought back wi' ye, lass?"

Claire squeezed Jenny's hand, "Of course, Jenny. Let's have breakfast and afterward we can all go up to the Laird's room and you can see exactly what I have brought back. I also think it is a good day to give everyone those inoculations. The sooner we do it, the better your chances are of fighting off the diseases that inevitably accompany a great famine like the one we will soon be facing."


	15. Chapter 15

After Claire revealed everything she had brought back with her from the future, the family agreed that the most valuable items like the gold and coins should be hidden beneath the floorboards in the Laird's room. So with Ian's help, Jamie moved the large bed to the side a few feet and pulled up three loose floorboards. Claire deposited their treasure inside and Jamie pushed the bed back into its original position. Afterward, they had all gone to bed and Claire curled up against Jamie's side. "I ken that ye said for a root cellar to be able to preserve food that it must be underground and be colder than the air above."

Claire nodded, "Yes, do you remember when we dug the one for the potatoes before, it won't be any different than that."

Jamie stroked her curls between his fingers, "Aye, I remember, so would a cave work to serve that purpose?"

Claire sat up and looked at him with a hopeful expression on her face, "A cave would be perfect, do you happen to know where one is?"

Jamie gave her a sly smile, "Aye, I do. Tis where I was plannin' to hide if ye didna return to me wi' the pardon. Tis no' far from the house, but deep enough in the forest so that the redcoats willna even ken to look for it. Besides, ye canna see it if ye dinna already ken it's there."

Claire leaned back down and laid her head on his chest, "I would like for you to take me there tomorrow so i can see how big it is. If it's big enough for you to hide in, we won't need to dig any more root cellars. That will save us quite a bit of time and labor. Perhaps we can look for good places to plant small gardens on our way to the cave as well. That way the food will already be close to the cave when we harvest it."

Jamie pressed a kiss to her head, "Aye, tis a good plan, mo ghráidh."

* * *

The next morning Jamie, Claire, Ian, and Jenny walked out into the woods to search out the cave and possible locations for their gardens. They had walked for only a bit when Jamie suddenly came to a stop,   
"Here it is."

Claire furrowed her brow and looked around, "I don't see it."

Jamie smirked, "Tis the point, is it no'?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "Yes, I suppose it is, so where is it, then?"

Jamie pulled some vines aside and gestured behind them, "Tis right here, Sassenach, take a look inside."

Claire looked at him speculatively, "Alright, I trust you."

Jamie chuckled, "Just take a step inside and tell me if ye think it will work for food storage."

Claire stepped through the veil of vines and stopped for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. When her vision had equalized again, she took a few more steps inside and was soon followed by Jenny. They stood shoulder to shoulder with their eyes wide at how much space the cave seemed to have. Jenny looked at Claire, "Well, what do ye think? Will this work for food storage, or do ye think we still need to dig more root cellars?"

Claire shook her head emphatically, "No, no I don't. This cave is perfect, but we should install some kind of a door to keep animals and weather out. Perhaps we could add shelving to give us more surface area for storage as well. We will need to store food for several years and unless we can secure the cave, it won't work for more than a single warm season."

Jamie stepped in behind Claire and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I can work on a door and shelves today. Since we have that sorted out, did ye notice any places that ye might like to put a garden on our way here?"

Claire nodded and leaned back into his chest, "Yes, actually I saw quite a few places. We will need to fence them in as well to keep animals from getting to our food while it grows."

Ian stepped into the cave and put a hand on Jenny's shoulder, "What is it that ye plan to plant in the hidden gardens, Claire?"

Claire thought for a moment, "I think it will be safe enough to plant things that the soldiers aren't used to near the house. We should use the hidden gardens for things that are more well known throughout England."

Jenny nodded, "So we should hide the peas, beans, and turnips?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, we should also hide our other root vegetables, like the carrots, radishes and beets. I think we should be fine to grow tomatoes, zuchinni, yellow squash, and leafy greens near the house. Europeans won't be to keen to eat tomatoes or any type of squash for quite a few years now and the greens will blend in with my other herbs. I do think however that we should plant the pumpkins and acorn squash in the hidden gardens since the squash gets so large. They both take a bit longer to grow, but they will thrive in the cooler temperatures and won't need much tending. I'm not worried about the any of the gardens getting enough water since Scotland is naturally humid. Our gardens should flourish without much interference from us. We will mainly need to keep the weeds from overtaking the edible plants. 

* * *

Over the next week, Jamie and Ian built shelves, a door, and fenced in the 20 foot by 20 foot areas where Claire had indicated were perfect for planting.

Once an area was fenced in, Jenny and Claire would work on clearing the plot and prepare it for planting. Then they would dig shallow holes, place a few seeds in each hole, then cover them over and gently tamp the soil down. Each garden became its own tiny crop, each having one type of seed planted. While they were clearing debris and weeds from the second garden plot, Claire noticed something familiar and picked it up, "Jenny, do know what this is?"

Jenny tossed the handful of pebbles she had collected over the fence then strode over to where Claire had been working. She looked down over Claire's shoulder at the small item she held in her palm, "I have seen them all over the forest floor, but I dinna ken what it is."

Claire looked up at her with a bright smile, "Jenny this is a walnut, I had totally forgotten about the nuts that are native to Scotland. We can add these to our diet as well, they will provide the necessary fats, fibers, and proteins to keep us strong and healthy. They also make an excellent snack when you feel hungry but not ready for a whole meal. In addition to that, they are also quite simple to store and the English won't have any idea that they are food. But if there are walnuts here, surely we should be able to find hazelnuts, chestnuts, pine nuts and acorn nuts. Keep your eye open for anything you're not sure of and show it to me before you toss it out. We can gather nuts, keep them in the house and the English will simply think we have bowls of rocks. This is a treasure, Jenny and I can't believe they have been here all this time."

Jenny looked at her skeptically, "If ye say so Claire, but if we are to gather these nuts, should we not be looking beyond the garden plots as well?"

Claire grinned, "Indeed we should be. We need to call for a gathering, but we must keep it secret, the English are not to keen on large gatherings and they will think we are plotting another uprising. We can tell our tenants about the nuts and even if they don't want to eat the nuts themselves, we can teach them to gather them and bring them to the manor. I can even make nut butter out of them which can be spread on bread. I know it will be difficult at first, but these nuts could be Lallybroch's salvation during the famine."

Jenny frowned, "Even more so than all these plants ye are tryin' to grow?"

Claire nodded emphatically, "Yes, we are depending on no one finding the plants, but the nuts have been here all along and no one has been the wiser. We will simply be gathering what nature is already providing to us."

Jenny's expression changed to one of understanding, "Oh, I see and no matter if yer garden's flourish or no' the forest will continue to provide."

Claire's smile broadened, "Yes, precisely. Don't get me wrong, we can't live on nuts alone, but they could be just that bit extra that we need." 

Jenny walked back over to the area she had been clearing and took a bit more care in removing debris. By the time the women were finished clearing the plot, they had several small piles of nuts. Claire had been right and once she had shown Jenny the different types of nuts, they were easier to pick out amongst everything else covering the forest floor. Claire had brought her basket into the forest with her in case she found any useful herbs while they were preparing the gardens but it ended up being filled with all of the nuts they found. Both women also filled the pockets of their skirts and still had to leave a few piles of nuts to be retrieved when they returned.

They made it back to the house just as Jamie and Ian were sitting down for lunch. Claire placed her heavy basket on the table with a thump that startled the men. Jamie stood up and walked over to look at the contents of the basket, "Sassenach, what is it that ye have been gathering?"

She grinned proudly, "Nuts."

Jamie quirked his brow, "Nuts and what do ye plan to do wi' them?"

Claire giggled, "Eat them of course. We can roast them first if you like, but we can also eat them raw or mash them into nut butter."

Jamie frowned, "I ken ye have'na steered me wrong before, so I'll trust ye. But where did ye get them?"

Claire beamed proudly at him, "Jenny and I found them while we were clearing the garden plot for the carrots."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, now that ye mention it, I remember seein' some of these when we were diggin' holes for the fence posts."

Claire nodded, "Yes, I imagine you would have. But these were just from one plot. I want to invite the tenants here so that we can ask them to gather any they might come across while they are in the forest. I won't force anyone to eat them, but they can bring them to us and I can make the butter which they should love. I know we can't invite everyone at once, but perhaps a few here and there and we can ask them to spread the word."

Jamie nodded as he rubbed his chin, "They all ken that ye gather plants for yer healin' purposes and some even bring herbs to ye. We could simply tell them that the nuts are something else ye need."

Claire grinned, "Thank you, my love. I would also appreciate it if you could gather any that you see while you are out in the forest as well."

Jamie leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "Of course, mo chridhe."

* * *

After they had eaten lunch the four of them made their way back to the forest to continue preparing the gardens. The hidden plots seemed to be placed at random but Claire had a strategy when placing them. The foods that would ripen sooner would be planted closest to the cave and those that took a longer time to grow would be planted nearer to the house. Claire had explained that pumpkins and acorn squash were something that should be harvested in late fall. So with the chance of poor weather, it made sense not to have to travel deeper into the forest to check on them.

When they finally made it to the plot for pumpkins a week later, all four of them were working to prepare the plot. "Pumpkins and acorn squash are both considered vegetables that are harvested in the fall, and pumpkins have a use other than just food in my time."

Jenny looked up from the area that she was clearing, "Och, aye, and what might that be?"

Claire wiped her hands on her apron, "In my time, Samhain which is also called all hallows eve or Halloween in America is celebrated by children. People decorate their homes to get into the holiday spirit and for Halloween, they use pumpkins as one of the decorations. They carve faces into the pumpkins put a candle inside and call it a jack-o-lantern."

Jenny scoffed, "It sounds like a pagan, heathen celebration to me. No thank ye, Claire, we willna be takin' part in that."

Claire giggled, "I didn't think we would, I just thought it was an interesting fact to share with you. But I do look forward to making some pies out of these pumpkins."

Jenny looked at her skeptically, "Pies, now I must see this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nuts were consumed well before this story takes place, so forget reality for the sake of the story.


	16. Chapter 16

By the end of the month of June, Claire had shelled all of the nuts they could find and made nut butter out of each kind along with help from Fergus. The family was skeptical about sampling the paste like substance, but Claire assured them that it was not only healthy for them but delicious as well. So on the first day of July, Claire convinced Jenny to let her make sandwiches for the family's lunch. Luckily Fergus and Jamie had found a honeycomb the day before, so the honey would add just the right amount of sweetness to the sandwiches. She knew they would love nut butter and jelly sandwiches, but the berries in the forest wouldn't be ready to harvest for another month and a half, so honey would have to do for now. 

Claire went to the kitchen to speak to Mrs. Crook first thing in the morning, "Mrs. Crook, I was wondering if you could perhaps make a loaf of bread instead of bannocks today?"

Mrs. Crook nodded, "Och, aye. I can, but whatever for?"

Claire began to explain what her plan was for lunch and Mrs. Crook was beyond intrigued so she promised to make a couple of loaves of bread for Claire's lunch experiment. 

By the time lunchtime rolled around, everyone had convened back at the house, their bellies growling in hunger. Claire served each person a sandwich of hazelnut butter and honey, then placed a stack of extra sandwiches in the center of the table. She took her seat next to Jamie and urged everyone to take a bite, "Please just taste it. If you don't like the sandwiches, Mrs. Crook has a stew waiting, but it would please me greatly if you would at least try them."

Jamie being Laird decided that it was up to him to test Claire's new concoction first. He furrowed his brow at her, picked up the sandwich just as she did, and took a bite. His eyes widened at the shock of flavors dancing on his tongue as he chewed thoughtfully. When he swallowed his first bite a huge satisfied grin split across his face, "Tis quite good. A bit thick like paste, but the flavor is delightful. Everyone, take a bite, try yer sandwiches."

Jenny nodded and followed her brother's directive, a delighted smile reaching her face when she tasted Claire's futuristic food. She nodded and raised her sandwich toward Claire in praise as everyone else decided that if the Fraser siblings both approved of the sandwiches, perhaps they weren't as bad as they had feared. Soon the table was surrounded by sounds of everyone enjoying their sandwiches and by the time lunch was over, there wasn't even a crumb left. Jenny helped Claire to clear the table as the men went back out to see to their afternoon chores, "Claire, I wasna sure about yer sandwiches, but I must say that I am quite impressed. Tis such a simple meal to make, but quite tasty indeed."

Claire grinned, "I'm glad you liked it. There are other ways to make sandwiches and once a few of the right vegetables are ready, I can show you more variations. But nut butter sandwiches make an easy, quick meal. Great for picnics or for a quick snack for the children. They can also be packed for short trips."

Jenny nodded, "Aye, and the nut butter is simple enough to make, ye were right about adding it to our food stores."

* * *

That evening they had the stew that Mrs. Crook had made for dinner and everyone requested sandwiches for their lunch the following day. When she served their dinner, Mrs. Crook agreed to make twice as many loaves of bread the following morning. 

When dinner was finished Jamie escorted Claire up to the Laird's bed chamber. When they entered, Claire turned to Jamie and gave him a look he hadn't seen since before they had joined the army. Jamie quirked a brow and walked over to her, "What is it Sassenach?"

Claire grinned mischievously over her shoulder at him, "Did you know that nuts are an aphrodisiac?" 

Jamie gave her a smoldering look, "Och, aye, are they?"

Claire turned and fisted his shirt in both hands, "Aye and I must say that I am beginning to feel the effects of them."

Jamie leaned down and kissed her forehead then pulled back and looked at her inquisitively, "Are ye sure, ye have'na wanted me to touch ye since ye have returned?"

Claire nodded, looked down, and blushed, "Well, that was rather cruel of me and I do apologize. I must confess that I wasn't feeling comfortable in my own skin, I felt huge and unattractive and I was afraid that if you saw me in that way, that you wouldn't want me anymore."

Jamie placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look into her eyes, "Claire, ye become more beautiful each day, I have never wanted ye more than I do when I see ye growin' round wi' my child in yer belly. Ye must ken that surely."

Claire nodded, "I know that it was an unreasonable thought, but I couldn't seem to get it out of my head."

Jamie quirked his brow, "And now, what has changed?"

Claire sighed and rolled her eyes as she squared her shoulders, "To be honest, I caught a glimpse of my reflection this morning as I was washing and I noticed how full my breasts have become, how my curves are perfectly round, how my nipples have darkened. Then I imagined your hands and mouth mapping out the new terrain of my body and I became wet with the wanting of you. I realized that I do look beautiful with your child in my belly and that you haven't been saying that just to make me feel better about myself. You have been being honest with me and by the evidence, I can see in your breaks, you want me as much as I want you right now."

Jamie grinned and reached out to unlace her bodice, "Ye ken that I would never lie to ye, mo ghráidh, I do think yer the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I always have and I always will. But to see ye as yer growin' a life in yer belly, no' just a life but proof of the love that we have for one another, it gives me great pleasure. Do ye no' ken how much I have burned for ye, how I have wanted to touch ye every day since yer return, but I didna think ye wanted me anymore?"

Claire furrowed her brow, "Not want you, how could I ever not want you? My God, Jamie, you are like a Greek God, molded from the most perfect flesh. I am lucky to have a man as beautiful, passionate, caring, and sensitive as you. I couldn't ask for anything more, I do want you and I always will."

Jamie pulled the last of her laces loose and her bodice fell to the floor at their feet. He then removed her bum roll and began unlacing her corset, which thankfully she kept tied much looser to allow room for their child to grow freely. Once her corset was removed, he reached down and slid his hand under the hem of her shift, the touch of his fingers on her thigh, causing goosebumps to erupt along her exposed flesh. 

She started biting her bottom lip and he can see her bosom starting to heave. He moved his hand higher up her thigh, coming closer and closer to her wet heat. He gives her his most alluring smile as he drops to his knees in front of her, using both of his hands on her thighs to push her shift up, higher and higher. He pushes the shift up high enough to expose the roundness of her belly that cradles his child safely within. He frames her belly with his large hands, making it appear much smaller than it's almost 6 months. He places kisses all over her belly, whispering words of love and encouragement to the child, and is rewarded with a kick to his chin. He chuckles at the reaction from his child and peers up at Claire through his ruddy lashes. She smiles lovingly back down at him as her fingers snake into his hair, drawing him back to her. 

He quickly understands her needs and pushes her shift even higher, exposing the lovely breasts that he hasn't seen in almost 4 months. He realizes that she was right in her descriptions, they have grown rounder and larger, the nipples darkening like a fine wine. He raises his arse off of his heels and takes one pert nipple into his mouth, suckling gently as he remembers how sensitive her nipples were when she was carrying Faith. She moans in delight and her fingers tighten in his hair. He moves one hand around to her back to support her as she arches into him. He moans around her nipple which causes an electric bolt to shoot through her body, straight to her core. The heat pools low in her belly and she thinks she might just cum at the attentions he is showing to her breasts. He feels her legs begin to tremble and releases her nipple, quickly rising to his feet to scoop her up and carry her over to their bed. 

With her safely on the bed, he quickly pulls his boots and the rest of his clothes off, disrobing in record time. She scoots up the bed until she feels the pillows at her back and relaxes. Jamie crawls up after her, like a predator chasing his prey. The growl he emits gives him an animalistic appeal that has Claire's legs trembling with want for her larger than life highland warrior. Jamie slowly lowers himself into the cradle of her legs and presses his nose to her center. He inhales her scent of desire, a scent that was made just for him, and another low growl escapes his throat. He looks up at her and grins wickedly before forcefully plunging his tongue between her wet folds and lapping up the honey that coated her. 

She bucked against his mouth and fisted her hands in his hair as she begged him, "Please, Jamie, I can't take anymore, I need you inside of me, now."

Jamie chuckled which sent a pleasant vibration straight into her core, "No, mo nighean donn, no' yet. I want to watch ye."

Claire grunted in frustration as she forced her hips back down on the bed. Jamie gently caressed her round belly, unable to see past it to the reaction on her face. But the way her body moves, the flush of her skin and the symphony of sounds coming out of her are all indications that he is doing exactly what she needs right now. He pulls his tongue out of her, replacing it with two thick fingers, thrusting slowly in then out, his fingers become more and more coated with her sweet juices with each plunge. He uses his tongue to trace circles and flick her little pink bud, alternating between that and gently blowing on it.

When he can feel her beginning to tremble and her legs tightening around his head again he sucks her little pink bud into his mouth and suckles with all his might, gently scraping his teeth over the bud at the last. She shudders and lets out a shriek which vaguely sounds like his name. Her legs squeeze his head so tightly that the sound of her climax is muffled, so he feels it more than hears it. Eventually, her legs release his head and he pulls his fingers out of her, raising up on his hands and knees to slowly climb up and over her body. He places tender kisses all along the way, stopping just momentarily to tell his child how much he loves him. 

Claire lies boneless beneath him as her chest heaves with the effort to suck in a breath. He kisses each flushed breast, delicately suckling each nipple for a moment before moving up her neck, over her shoulder, on her jaw, and finally ending at her lips with a tender nibble. He lowers his body so the tip of his cock is just resting against her still throbbing wet entrance. He takes his weight on his hands as he hovers above her and gently eases into her, warry of hurting her after so long of being parted. She gasps at the familiar, overwhelming but not unpleasant feeling of his cock filling her thoroughly. He begins with slow, movements, easing in and out, afraid to damage her or cause harm to the bairn. Her hands come up to cup his buttocks and her legs wrap around him as her heels press into the back so of his thighs. He wants so badly to lean down and kiss her, but the roundness of her belly prevents him from getting any closer to her mouth. 

He understands what she needs as she uses her heels to press harder against his thighs, so he pumps a bit faster and deeper, relishing in the sensation of her tight quim. He doesn't know if carrying the bairn has caused her body to feel tighter or if it's the fact that they have not lain together in so long, but it is a novelty that he quite enjoys. She seems to enjoy it as well, judging from the sounds coming out of her each time he buries himself to the hilt. 

She arches up and meets him thrust for thrust. He can feel that he is getting close, but he is determined to take her over the edge, if not with them then before. So he takes all of his upper body weight on one hand and reaches down with the other to rub circles with his thumb over her pink bud. Her hands move to his shoulders and her fingernails begin to dig in. He knows that he will have crescent shaped indentations in his skin, but he can't find it in himself to care one little bit. He pumps harder and faster, feeling her walls tremble and flutter around him. Then he feels the familiar sensation of her milking him for all he is worth and he lets himself go, burying his cock as deep as he can reach as he pumps his seed into her in hot spurts. She tries to pull him down to her for a kiss, but he is unable to get closer to her without crushing their child, so he falls to the side, her legs still wrapped around him and his cock still buried to the root inside of her. When her aftershocks finally cease, he gently pulls out of her so that he can wrap his body around hers, cradling the child between them. 

He reaches a hand up to stroke her face, pushing stray curls out of her eyes, and leans over to place a chaste kiss on her swollen red lips. "Thank ye, mo chridhe, that was unbelievable. I love ye more than words can say."

Claire hummed in agreement and mumbled her response as she drifted off to sleep, "Mmm, I love you too, my warrior."


	17. Chapter 17

As the weeks passed, Claire introduced more and more recipes in which the different types of nut butter could be used. Of course, the children's favorite recipe was the hazelnut butter cookies. Jamie loved the chicken pieces smothered in the butter and Jenny was amazed at how adding the butter to soups made them creamy and even more savory than they were before. The family was able to put a use to all of the nuts that the tenants were bringing them and to everyone's amazement, they were all able to maintain a healthy weight due to adding the nuts into their regular diet. 

Claire had noticed that the tenants were beginning to show the effects of having less food available and she decided it was time to bring Jamie's attention to the matter. She went into the study one day in late October, "Jamie, love, we need to talk."

Jamie looked up from the ledgers and furrowed his brow, "The tone of yer voice tells me that somethin' isna right, what is it?"

Claire took a seat on the opposite side of the desk and rested her folded hands are her large round belly, "Have you noticed how thin and sickly most of our tenants appear to be in these last months?"

Jamie leaned forward and clasped his hands over the ledgers and nodded, "Aye, I have, but I dinna ken what more we can do to help them. Ye have tried to convince them to keep the nuts they find, but they dinna trust what they dinna ken."

Claire nodded and rubbed a foot that suddenly pushed against the side of her abdomen, "Right, but have you noticed our family, how healthy we all still are?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I have, do ye think that is due to the nuts alone?"

Claire shook her head, "No, but adding the nuts to our diet has certainly helped, we are also eating the vegetables from our gardens, and the tenants don't trust those either."

Jamie made a noise in his throat and furrowed his brow, "Nah, they willna even try them, but what can we do to keep them from starving if they are no' willing to help themselves?"

Claire grinned, "Actually, I have an idea about that."

Jamie leaned back in his chair and quirked his brow, "Och, aye, tell me more."

Claire giggled, "Quarter day is in two days is it not?"

Jamie smirked, "Aye, tis, we are holding it on Samhain this year."

Claire nodded, "Good, then we will be providing most of the food. Our family seems to love all of the recipes that I have subjected them to that include the nuts, so I think we should use all of them when the tenants come. We won't tell them what is in each dish until after everyone has already eaten. Some of them will still be against introducing the vegetables and nuts into their diets, but some of them will be intrigued and might just ask for the recipes and add the new foods to their diets. Some of them will continue to be stubborn and hold out, but most should give in and realize that making the small changes will help them to survive."

Jamie rubbed his chin in thought for a few minutes and then nodded, "Aye, we willna be able to save them all, but we can help those that are willing to help themselves."

Claire grinned in triumph, "Exactly and I think the children will love the cookies, so I think we should make mountains of those."

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, so then we should tell Mrs. Crook and Jenny yer plan."

Claire took a breath and sat up a bit in her chair, which was quite tricky with her eight and a half month pregnant belly, "The pumpkins should be ready as well, I would like to make some pumpkin pies to introduce to everyone on Quarter day, including the family."

Jamie smiled and stood up to walk around the desk and help her up, "Aye, ye have no' let us down wi' yer futuristic food yet, I dinna think it will happen wi' the pumpkin pies. Besides, I ken that Jenny has been eager to see how ye make them and to taste them as well. However, the pumpkin patch is too far for ye to walk, so I'll take Ian and Fergus out to harvest some of them."

* * *

After Claire and Jamie had talked to Mrs. Crook and Jenny about their plan, Jenny decided to recruit some help from some of the wives of the tenants. Luckily the kitchen was large enough to accommodate everyone and even offered an extra bit of room for Claire when Jamie, Fergus, and Ian brought back six large pumpkins from their hidden patch. Jenny was eager to see how to prepare the pies, so she deligated Mrs. Crook as the head chef and supervisor over the rest of the women to create the other dishes for the gathering and turned her attention to Claire.

Along with Jenny, Fergus was interested to see the process as well, so they flanked Claire to watch and listened to her instructions. "Alright, so there are enough pumpkins for all of us to make two pies. We each have a knife, so the first step is to lay the pumpkin on its side so that we can cut the stem off. I will demonstrate where to cut it and then both of you can follow suit."

Jenny and Fergus nodded and watched as Claire tried to cut the pumpkin, but her belly was getting in the way. She looked up at Fergus a pleading look in her eyes, "Son, will you go and get your Da, please, it seems I am in need of his assistance here."

Fergus nodded and ran out of the kitchen giggling. A few minutes later he came back with Jamie following behind him with a knowing smirk on his face, "Sassenach, Fergus tells me that ye are in need of my assistance, what can I help ye wi'?"

Claire sighed in relief and offered the knife to Jamie, "I can't get the right angle or downforce to cut this pumpkin, my belly is much too big, will you help me to cut it?"

Jamie chuckled and gladly accepted the knife from her, "Where would ye like me to cut it?"

Claire smiled thoughtfully at her ever helpful husband and pointed to the pumpkin about an inch down from the stem, "I need you to cut the top off about here, Jenny and Fergus will do the same with their pumpkins."

Jamie nodded and cut the pumpkin right where Claire had indicated, then set his knife down and waited for Jenny and Fergus to do the same to their pumpkins. When everyone was finished they put their knives down. Claire looked around at each pumpkin and nodded, "Alright, now we need to cut them in half."

She pointed to the pumpkin Jamie had in front of him and indicated with her finger the direction he should cut it. Jamie picked up his knife, set it in one of the natural grooves of the pumpkin, and looked up at Claire for confirmation before he easily sliced all the way through the pumpkin. Claire smiled and looked at Jenny and then Fergus, "Alright you two, cut your pumpkins just like Jamie cut mine."

Fergus and Jenny did as instructed then put their knives down to wait for Claire's next bit of instructions. Claire smiled at all three of them and handed each of them a spoon. "We are going to scoop out the seeds and save them, we can roast them and eat them later."

Jamie and Jenny both quirked their brow as Claire turned around to grab a large bowl from one of the shelves. She set the bowl between the three of them on the counter and watched as they dug their spoons in, "Just scoop out the seeds, don't scrape the flesh of the pumpkin that is what we will use for our pies."

Everyone did as Claire instructed, each being mindful not to cut into the valuable flesh of the pumpkins. When they were done, Claire looked at each pumpkin half and then nodded, "Good, now you are going to cut the halves in half again, the same way you cut them the first time. When you have done that, you can start all over with your next pumpkins and when they are all ready, we will brush a bit of goose fat over each piece, place them skin up on a baking sheet and bake them for an hour to soften the fleshy centers."

The three of them repeated their actions on their second pumpkins, then Jenny brushed each of the pieces with the goose fat, placed them on the baking sheets, and slid them into the brick oven. Meanwhile, Claire showed Jamie and Fergus how to separate the seeds from the stringing bits of pumpkin. When they were all finished, Jamie and Fergus decided that the stringy bits of pumpkin were fun to play with and they let the orange slimy pumpkin guts slide through their fingers as they giggled. Claire rolled her eyes at the childish game, but couldn't help but smile to herself at the fun they were able to find so easily in a time that was usually so depressing. She took the seeds and rinsed them in a basin of clean water, then placed them in another bowl of salted water. "We will let the seeds soak so that the salt infuses into the seeds and gives them a salted flavor. We will bake them tomorrow after letting them soak overnight and they will be a delicious healthy snack that we can enjoy for a few days or until they are gone. But right now, you two need to go and wash your hands, you are making quite the mess and the rest of us still have much to do in order to prepare for Quarter day tomorrow."

Jamie let the slime drop from his hands and held them out to his sides as he leaned over and placed a kiss on Claire's lips, "As ye say, my lady, I'm going to take Fergus into the parlor to help move the furniture out, we will need the room for all of our tenants tomorrow."

Claire smiled and waved them off, "Go out and wash your hands first."

Fergus grinned and waved at her as he followed Jamie out the back door.


	18. Chapter 18

When Claire deemed the pumpkins were ready to take out of the oven, she went to the parlor in search of Fergus and Jamie. She found them moving the last piece of furniture from the parlor into the formal dining room. "Alright boys, we are ready for the next step in preparing the pumpkin pies, Jenny and Mrs. Crook are taking the pumpkins out of the oven as we speak."

Jamie grunted as they set the long settee next to the wall in the dining room, "Alright Sassenach, we are just finishin' up."

Claire smiled sweetly then turned to return to the kitchen where she knew Jenny would be ready and waiting for her. A few minutes later, Jamie and Fergus came into the kitchen, ready for the next step in preparing the highly anticipated pumpkin pies. Claire gathered everyone around the counter and gave each of them a slice of the baked pumpkin and a spoon. "Alright we are going to scrape out the flesh and deposit it into this bowl I have put in the middle of the counter. Be careful not to put any of the skin into the bowl, we only want the flesh so that we can mash it into the pie filling. Once you are finished with your first slice, grab another and do the same until they are all scraped clean."

Everyone nodded and watched as Claire took her spoon and began to scrape out the pumpkin flesh. It didn't take them long before every slice was scraped clean. Jenny looked at the pile of pumpkin skins then back to Claire, "Are we goin' to use the skins for anythin'?"

Claire smiled thoughtfully as she passed the bowl to Jamie. "Jamie, will you mash all of that until there are no more lumps?" He nodded and began to use his spoon to press the pumpkin flesh to the side of the bowl, stirring and folding the mashed pumpkin into the bits he hadn't touched yet.

Claire looked at all of them as they waited for an answer, "Yes, we are going to use the skins, but we won't be eating them.

All three of her students furrowed their brows, but it was Jamie who spoke up, "If we are no' goin' to eat them, what are we to do wi' them?"

Claire chuckled, "We will feed them to the dogs, pumpkin is actually quite healthy for dogs to consume, but I will hang them up to dry and we will give them to the dogs like treats."

Jenny frowned, "Treats? Why would we gi' the dogs treats?"

Claire shook her head, remembering that the dogs they kept were only for work and the fact that the children played and loved on them was of no consequence to the adults. "For good behavior, giving them treats also helps in training the dogs new skills."

Jenny's frown turned to realization and Jamie grinned at the ingenuity of his wife. "Though I am certain that these pies will be delicious, I dinna think I could eat them every day and we have many pumpkins still in yer patch, Sassenach."

Claire grinned at Jamie, "Well then it's good that I know another secret about pumpkins isn't it?"

Jenny quirked her brow, "What secret would that be?"

Claire giggled, "When we harvest all of the other pumpkins, there is no way we will be able to eat all of them before they go bad, but there is something we can do to preserve them."

Jenny's eyes lit up at that, "Ye ken that I am always eager to hear about yer tricks to preservin' food. Wi' yer knowledge of the future and the famine that ye say is comin', we will do all we can to ensure we have plenty stored away for the future."

Claire nodded, "Yes and I took that into account when I decided what seeds I would bring back with me. We will do to the rest of the pumpkins what we have done to these, though we will save back enough seeds for several more seasons of planting. Today we are going to make this pumpkin flesh into our pie filling by mashing it and then adding the spices I have grown, picked from the garden last month, and have dried in the storeroom. But for the rest of the pumpkins, instead of filling pie crusts with the mashed flesh, we will bake it again until it has dried. Once the pumpkin mash has dried, we will grind it into a fine powder and we will store it in jars for later use as pumpkin flour to add flavor to other dishes, or by adding water, we can make it into pie filling once more. With proper storage, the pumpkin powder will last up to five years and that will certainly get us past the worst of the famine. Even if we can't grow grain, we will have pumpkin flour to use in the foods we bake."

Jenny shook her head, "For someone who doesna ken how to cook, ye sure do ken an awful lot about growin' and preservin' food."

Claire sighed, "Well, traveling the world with my uncle did have some advantages. Though I am a terrible cook, I did learn how to preserve the food we had on hand. We weren't always near a place where we could easily purchase what we needed. That is also where I learned about plants and what they were each used for. But one thing I can make with multiple ingredients is pumpkin pie. It was one of Uncle Lamb's favorites so I had quite a lot of practice in perfecting my recipe."

Jamie grinned with pride, "Dinna fash over Claire's lack of skills in the kitchen, Jenny, she has proven herself valuable in many other ways since she has come to me."

Jenny softened her expression and put her hand on Claire's shoulder, "I wasna meanin' to disregard yer skills, sister, we all appreciate everything ye have done and continue to do for us, it was merely an observation is all."

Claire shook her head, "There is nothing to worry about, I didn't take it that way. I know I am not any good in the kitchen and I would prefer to keep it that way. I know I can contribute in other ways and I am happy to continue doing so. But now that Jamie has the pumpkin flesh mashed into submission, it's time to a bit of sugar, mix it up and fill the pie crusts. Normally I would add a few spices, but I am unable to grow any of those that I would use in Scotland. Each of the spices I would normally use, grow on trees, and take many years to mature before they would be of any use to us. Besides, the spices that are usually added to pumpkin pie are not something that we would use regularly in other recipes."

Claire measured out some sugar and Jenny poured it into the bowl as Jamie continued to fold it into the pumpkin mash. After a couple of minutes, Claire put her hand on his arm, "That's enough love, now we will fill each of the crusts that Jenny prepared while the two of you were moving furniture."

The four of them formed a production line, with Claire placing an empty pie crust in front of Jamie, then he would fill it and Fergus would pull it out of the way to spread the filling around until the top was smooth. Once he had finished, Jenny would take the filled pie from Fergus and place it in the oven. After all six pies were placed in the oven and baking, the four of them looked at the oven proudly. Jenny turned to Claire, "How long do we let them bake?"

Claire furrowed her brow, "Well I have no way of know the temperature they are baking at, so the best way to judge the length of time, at least for this first time, will be to keep checking on them. Once the top starts to brown, they should be fully baked and ready to remove from the heat."

Jamie wiped his hands on a tea towel that Mrs. Crook had placed on the counter when the four of them were assembling the pies. "Sassenach, I ken that ye have many more things that ye wish to accomplish before quarter day, but I must insist that ye go up to our room and rest for a bit. Ye have been on yer feet for hours and I can see in yer face that it has taken its toll on ye. Come, I will take ye up and sit wi' ye a bit."

Claire sighed as she took the tea towel from him and wiped her own hands, "Well, alright, I suppose you're right. Fergus, help yer Aunt Jenny with whatever she asks you to. We have a busy day ahead of us and we need all hands on deck."


	19. Chapter 19

All of the food that the women had prepared for the gathering was a hit, but just as Claire had predicted, not all of the tenants were eager for the recipes once they found out what was in each dish. However, there was a handful that were curious enough to take some of the nuts and dried vegetables to try their own hand at the new foods that they had enjoyed. A handful of others were eager to get a copy of the recipes but were worried their husbands wouldn't eat the food if they knew what the ingredients were. Those women planned to gradually integrate the new dishes over the course of a few weeks, in hopes that they would be accepted without argument. 

Everyone prayed that adding the nutrients they needed to their diets would improve the tenant's health and the lives lost to the famine would be greatly diminished, but Jamie and the rest of the family knew that only time would tell if it had worked. The Frasers and Murrays were the only people brave enough to try Claire's pumpkin pies and after tasting them, Jenny declared they were more of a side dish than a dessert. Claire understood her logic since all of the spices that would make the pie a sweet treat were unavailable to them at the moment. She briefly wondered if she would be able to order the spices in a few year's time when the British hold on the Scots let off a bit and then she would be able to present the dessert she had promised to everyone.

Jamie came in from tending the horses one day near the third week in November and found Claire resting in the parlor. He knelt down in front of her and took both of her hands in his, "I ken that yer tired mo ghráidh, but I came to tell ye that the weather is changin', we will likely have our first snowstorm in the next few days."

Claire tried to sit up a bit straighter but her almost nine month pregnant belly, made it near impossible for her to easily manipulate her body. Jamie noticed her struggle and offered her his hands so he could pull her forward then position a pillow behind her back to help her remain upright. Once Claire was settled and comfortable again, she turned her attention back to the issue that Jamie had mentioned, "We need to harvest all of the remaining vegetables and get them either in the root cellar or prepare them to be dried. We can't let them waste away, if the snow comes they will be frost bit and worthless for everything but animal feed."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I ken, so I have spoken to Ian, Fergus, and some of the tenants. We are going to harvest the rest of it this afternoon, but Jenny and Mrs. Crook will need yer instructions on how to preserve everything."

Claire nodded, "Yes, I can show them what to do once you bring everything back to the house."

Jamie shook his head vehemently, "No, ye will remain here and restin' I'll no' have anything happen to ye or this bairn, no' even for the crops. Ye will give Jenny instructions and she and Mrs. Crook will take care of everything."

Claire sighed as her shoulders slumped, "Jamie, I just feel so useless, you must allow me to do something to help."

Jenny came in at that moment and stood behind Jamie, "Ye heard my brother, ye are to take it easy from now until the bairn comes. And I dinna want to hear anything about no' feelin' useful. If it was no' for ye, we wouldna have had the seeds to plant these crops, nor the knowledge for how to prepare to eat or how to save them. Ye have done enough, Claire, tis time to care for yer self now."

Claire nodded, knowing all too well that it was pointless to argue with two Frasers that were so adamant that she remain relaxed.

Jamie kissed Claire's hand then stood and followed Jenny back into the kitchen, "What will ye have me fetch first, Jenny?"

Jenny placed her hands on her hips, "Ye've already brought in all of the pumpkins and we have the skins dryin' on the top rack of the oven and the flesh dryin' down below. Ye probably ought to bring in the rest of the squash, Claire had mentioned in passing that all squash can be preserved in the same fashion. We will let her rest while we take care of that and after ye have collected the rest of the squash, just collect everything else and bring it into Claire's surgery. We can sort it there and wait for Claire's instruction on how to preserve each vegetable."

Jamie nodded, then bent down and placed a kiss on the top of his sister's head, "Thank ye, Jenny, let me ken if Claire needs me or if the bairn decided to come early."

Jenny rolled her eyes and playfully patted her brother on the bicep, "Out wi' ye now, dinna dawdle about, time is wastin' and the storm will be upon us before ye ken it."

* * *

Jamie along with the rest of the men were able to get everything harvested and brought inside in a matter of hours. Jenny and Mrs. Crook had their hands full but were glad of the work. Their cache of food was larger than any they had ever gathered in past years at Lallybroch and the women were confident that at least the residents of Lallybroch manor wouldn't be greatly affected by the famine. Claire had gifted them with the most precious gift of knowledge and they were sure not to waste a bit of it on superstitious beliefs. 

When Jamie returned from the harvest, he went to Claire and helped her to write down preservation instructions for every type of food that they had planted in their hidden gardens. By the time she was finished with the list, she was exhausted and not even able to stand on her own two feet. Jamie smiled lovingly at her as she gave up with a huff and allowed her body to slump back into the soft cushion of the settee, "Sassenach, let me take this list to Jenny, just wait here, I will be right back and I'll take ye upstairs to rest in our bed."

Claire didn't even have the energy to reply so she simply nodded and gave Jamie a tired smile as she watched him walk away. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the house, trying to ignore the insistent pain at the base of her spine. A few minutes later, Jamie walked back in, "Sassenach, open yer eyes and wrap yer arms around my neck so I can carry ye up the stairs."

Claire peeled on eye open, "Normally I would argue that you would hurt your back, but I am too tired to argue with you right now."

Jamie rolled his eyes as he bent down, slipped one arm behind her back and the other under her knees. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and Jamie hoisted her up, making a small adjustment until she was in a comfortable position. Claire pressed her nose to the place just below his jaw and inhaled deeply, "Mmm, you smell good."

Jamie chuckled as he made his way over to the staircase and took the first step up, "Och, aye, I imagine that I smell of yer wee herbs, I have been out in yer gardens for most of the day."

Claire shook her head, "No, that's not it. You smell like you."

Jamie quirked a brow and glanced down at her for a moment, before he returned his gaze to the next step in front of him, "And what is it that ye think I smell like, mo nighean donn?"

Claire sniffed him again and smiled up at him, "You smell like pride, you smell like determination, you smell like strength and best of all you smell like love."

Jamie swallowed past the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. Claire didn't often have the ability to find the words to say what was in her heart, but when she did it knocked him on his arse and left him completely speechless. He swallowed once more, then cleared his throat, "That's because I love ye, mo ghráidh, I love ye wi' all my heart, more than anythin' in this world. And if I can save ye a bit of pain by carryin' ye up these stairs to our bed, I will do it every day for the rest of our lives."

Claire smiled as she laid her head against his shoulder, "You better be careful James Fraser, one wrong step and we will both go down. I can't believe that I allowed you to do this, I am as big as a whale, or can't you see that?"

Jamie frowned and shook his head, "No', yer are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, ye are radiant wi' child and I am havin' trouble keepin' my hands from ye."

Claire giggled, "Whatever you say, my love."

Jamie stopped on the third floor landing and looked down at her, "Do ye no' believe me?"

Claire shook her head, "No, that's not what I meant. I only meant that if you say it, then it makes it true. When you call me beautiful, I suddenly feel beautiful."

Jamie nodded curtly then continued his trek, turning down the hall and making his way to the door of their room. He bent down just a bit, released his hold on her hip, and turned the handle to push the door open. Once inside he kicked the door closed and strode over to the side of the bed closest to the window. He set Claire down on her feet, "We need to remove these layers so that ye can get a bit of rest, turn around so I can untie yer skirts."

Claire nodded and slowly turned, Jamie quickly untied the laces of her overskirt and let it float to the floor to pool around her ankles. Claire picked up her foot to step out of the skirts when she heard and felt a strange pop. She turned to look over her shoulder to ask Jamie what it was when she noticed that he was staring at the floor and all the color had drained from his face, "Jamie, what is it, what's wrong?"

Jamie's head jerked up as if he had been in a trance, "Claire, I need ye to turn around and sit down, dinna move."

Claire frowned, startled by the fear in Jamie's voice, but did as he asked without argument. He strode quickly over to their chamber door, yanked it open and hollered louder than Claire knew he was even capable of, "JANET, GET UP HERE, NOW!"

Claire's eyes went wide as she whipped her head around to look at Jamie who was returning to her fast. He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his, "Claire, I need ye to stand so that we can remove the rest of these clothes, we must get ye down to just yer shift."

Claire frowned, "Jamie, what's going on?"

Jamie looked down at the floor, "Mo chridhe, yer waters have broken the bairn is coming, today."

Claire gasped as a hand came up to cover her mouth, then she reached out and took Jamie's hands as he pulled her into a standing position. He placed her hands on his shoulders to give her something sturdy to hold onto as he removed the rest of the layers of her clothing. As he was untying her petticoats, Jenny stormed through the door with a pitcher full of water, "Is it the bairn, is it time?"

Jamie nodded as he lowered Claire back onto the bed, "Aye, her waters have broken, we need to get her onto the bed."

Jenny placed the pitcher on the side table and shook her head, "No' yet, first we must remove the good linens and replace them wi' the birthing linens. Jamie, can ye help Claire back up and hold her while I change the bedding?"

Jamie nodded as he pulled Claire to her feet again, but as soon as she stood, she pressed her forehead hard into his chest and gripped his forearms. A low groan escaped her as her grip tightened, "Oh, bloody hell this hurts."

Jamie stood steady, watching Jenny get the bed changed as he waited for the contraction to pass through Claire's body. When it was over, Jenny had the bed ready for her to sit down again. Jamie lowered her down and helped her into position, climbing in behind her so she could brace her back against his chest. He cradled her body between his knees and let her lay her head back on his chest as she rested. 

Jenny poured some water into the pot to boil over the hearth and looked back at her brother just as another contraction ripped through Claire's body. She gripped his hands and gritted her teeth through the pain. When it was over, her head thumped back against his chest, "Jamie, don't leave me, I need you here with me."

Jamie kissed the top of her head, "I willna go anywhere, ye have my word mo nighean donn."

Claire sighed, "Good because I cannot be alone, not ever again."

Jamie shook his head, "No, I willna leave ye alone, I will remain by yer side as long as ye will have me."

Jenny frowned and gave her brother a disapproving look, but Jamie's stern expression and the minute shake of his head was enough warning to keep her mouth clamped shut. She walked over to the bed and looked down at Claire, "How long have ye had pain in yer back, Claire?"

Claire opened her eyes and looked up at her sister in law, "My back was bothering me when we went to bed last night, but I thought it was just sore from carrying around all this extra weight."

Jenny rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Ye mean to tell me that ye have been in labor for almost a full day and ye have no' said anythin'?"

Claire blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, Jenny I didn't realize I was in labor."

Jenny placed her hands on her hips, "Ye ken that we likely willna have time for the midwife to arrive, it will just be the two of us bringin' this bairn into the world."

Claire frowned and shook her head, "No, it will not just be the two of us. I need my husband, Jamieeeee..."

Claire gripped Jamie's hands, her nails digging into the tender flesh on the backs of his hands as the contraction passed through her. When it was over, she looked Jenny squarely in the eye, "Jamie stays."

Jenny shook her head and threw her hands up in the air, "Tis no' done, the birthin' chamber is no place for a man."

Jamie gave his sister a stern look, "I did this to her, tis the least I can do to remain by her side as she labors to bring my bairn into this world. I will see this through to the end and there is nothin' ye or anyone else can say about it, Janet."

Jenny rolled her, eyes but a proud smile spread across her face at her brother's tenacity and courage, "Ye are determined to be the king of men, are ye no' James Fraser."

Jamie blushed, "No, I just wish to be by my wife's side and support her through the birth of our child."

* * *

It was a bit less than an hour of pushing when Jenny sat up, raising the infant away from Claire's body, "Ye have a lovely wee lass."

Jamie beamed with pride as he watched his sister through his tears, "Jenny give the lass to Claire, let her hold our bairn."

Jenny carefully placed the tiny pink baby in Claire's arms then resumed her position between Claire's legs, giving her a moment to admire her baby. "Alright, Claire, give the lass to Jamie, we need to deliver the afterbirth and it needs all yer concentration."

Claire nodded and turned as much as her sore body would allow and placed the baby in Jamie's arm. He cradled the baby close as he kept his other arm wrapped around Claire, cradling her against his chest as well. He was amazed by the tiny being in his arms, her skin so pink, her wisps of hair the same shade of cinnamon as his, the tiny ears that stuck out just a bit, and the most stunning set of blue eyes he had ever seen were staring back at him. 

He tore his gaze from his daughter and let his eyes settle upon his sister. Jenny had disposed of the afterbirth and was wiping the blood and other fluids from Claire's thighs. When she was finished, she placed a fresh quilt over Claire's legs and looked up at the little family, "Do ye have a name picked out for the wee lass?"

Claire and Jamie exchanged a knowing look and a nod, "Aye, we have. Sassenach, would ye like to tell her."

Claire laid her head back against Jamie's chest and turned to gaze at her daughter's face, "Her name is Brianna."

Jenny frowned, "Brianna, what sort of name is that?"

Jamie scowled at his sister, "When we realized that Claire was pregnant again, we decided to name the bairn after father. If she would have been a boy she would have been Brian, but since she was a lass we named her Brianna Ellen Janet Beauchamp Fraser."

Jenny's expression softened, "Oh, Jamie, thank ye, it's a lovely name, verra fitting."

Jamie smiled at his sister, "Thank ye, Jenny."

Jenny gathered up her supplies and turned to look at her brother and his little family one last time before departing, "I'll give the three of ye some time to get to ken one another before I allow anyone else to come up and meet the newest Fraser."

Jamie's head shot up as he passed Brianna back into Claire's arms for her first feeding, "Jenny, would ye mind fetchin' Fergus, I ken the lad will wish to meet his wee sister."

Jenny smiled thoughtfully, "Aye, he's likely in the kitchen wi' Mrs. Crook. I'll send him straight up."

Claire adjusted Brianna and pulled her breast free from her shift, Brianna immediately latched on with no trouble at all. A few minutes later she was finished and resting peacefully in her mother's arms. There was a light knock on the door, then Fergus peeked his head inside, "May I come in?"

Jamie grinned proudly and waved him in, "Aye, come, meet yer wee sister, Brianna."

Fergus walked over and with great care climbed up onto the bed and gingerly sat down next to Claire, being careful not to bump the baby. He leaned over and took a good look at her, "She is Magnifique, is she not?"

Claire and Jamie both beamed, "Yes, she is, isn't she."


	20. Chapter 20

As Brianna grew into a precocious toddler, her family grew as well. When Brianna was three years old, her mother and father blessed her with a wee brother whom they named William. The family affectionately referred to him as Willie and as soon as he was old enough, Jamie began teaching him how to be a Laird.

When William was just five years old, Jamie and Claire brought another wee lass into their family. She was the first with Claire's hair and eyes, which endeared her to her father more than her older siblings. Julia always wanted to be with Jamie and he found it difficult to tell her no. 

But then one day, when Julia was four years old, Jamie and Claire planned a trip to Edinburgh. Jamie scooped up his wee lass as he looked over her head at his older children. His gaze finally landed on his eldest son, who had just turned 22 years old, "Fergus, ye will take care of yer siblings while yer Mam and I are away?"

Fergus nodded and placed a hand on 9 year old Willie's shoulder, "Aye, Papa, Willie will help me take care of the girls."

Brianna scoffed, "I dinna need a man to take care of me, no' one that isna Da, thank ye verra much Fergus."

Claire rolled her eyes and mouthed to Jamie, "She's your daughter, that stubborn Fraser blood."

Jamie smirked and chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Julia's hair then looked down at her tear covered face, "Dinna weep a leannan, yer Mama and I will be back before ye ken it."

Julia sniffled, "Da, but I wanna go wi' ye, please I'll be good."

Jamie sighed, "Aye, I ken ye would behave yerself, but that isna the point a chuisle, yer mama and I need to take care of some things and Edinburgh isna a place for bairns."

Brianna crossed her arms over her chest as she quirked a brow, looking sassy as ever, "Do ye mean to tell us that the people of Edinburgh dinna have bairns?"

Jamie looked up to the sky, begging the saints for patience before returning his gaze to his eldest daughter, "That isna what I'm sayin', of course, the people of Edinburgh have bairns, but they are no' my bairns and Edinburgh isna a place for my bairns and I willna hear another word about it, aye?"

Brianna dropped her hands to her side and nodded demurely, "Yes, Da."

Jamie walked over and passed Julia into Fergus's waiting arms, then placed a finger under her chin to force her to look at him, "We willna be gone for long, listen to yer brother and stay away from the horses. Yer Mama, doesna wish to return to a house full of injured bairns who couldna do as they were told."

Julia nodded as her lips turned into a pout, "Aye, Da."

Jamie leaned over and pressed a kiss to her nose, "Good, now then, Sassenach, tell the children goodbye, we must be leavin'."

Claire nodded, then hugged each of her children before following her husband out the door.

Jamie and Claire returned from Edinburgh with more than just seeds and exotic spices. Nine months later, their youngest and last baby was born on a stormy December night. Alexander came into the world, whaling loud enough to wake those in the house who had already gone to bed.

Julia doted on her little brother, completely enthralled with the brother who had her hair but her Da's eyes. As soon as the lad was mobile, the two of them became inseparable, getting into all kinds of trouble together.

By the time Brianna was old enough, her parents escorted her to Paris, where she was among the first women to attend university. Each of her siblings followed in her footsteps when they came of age and each of them returned home to Lallybroch. Jamie was overjoyed to have all of his family around him and happily built each of the children their own homes. When Willie turned twenty five and married a lass that was visiting from Glasgow, Jamie and Claire moved out of the manor house into a small cottage in the woods.

They had a hard time finding the perfect spot that was secluded and afforded them a modicum of privacy. But they were grateful that the tenants had used the forest to plant their own gardens, each of them flourishing and bringing each family that had remained in Scotland through the famine, for the most part completely unscathed.

The British patrols and reduced greatly a few years after Culloden, the family's oaths to the King playing a huge part in that. Claire's actions having saved not only her and Jamie, but all of the Lallybroch tenants from over harassment from the British soldiers. By the time that Willie became Laird, there was little thought about Culloden and what it had almost cost Jamie and Claire.

They looked at all of their children and grandchildren and smiled. Jamie wrapped his arms around Claire's waist, pulling her back against his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder and he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Promise me, that ye willna ever let me take this for granted. Tis because of ye and yer promise that we have all of this and that each of our children are here. Tis because of yer actions and choice to come back to me that we have our family and have lived a happy fulfilling life. Promise me, that this is no' all for us."

Claire closed her eyes and sighed in contentment, "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fic, thank you for sticking with me and being patient as I got this story out. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please check out my other fics.


End file.
